


Born to Be Wild

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Racing, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: During the British Grand Prix Lewis introduces Princess Emilia to his teammate Valtteri. What Lewis doesn't expect is for Valtteri to fall for Emilia.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I've been toying with and Valtteri and Emilia are just such a cute couple that I wanted to write about them.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome friends for encouraging me to start writing again.

A race weekend goes by in a blur, you arrive at the track on a Sunday and its one briefing after another. Then come the sponsors and you shake numerous hands, nod at the appropriate times before being moved on to meet the team guests. Valtteri doubted he was the only driver that felt this way but it was part of a Formula One Driver’s job requirements.

In fact, Valtteri had just returned to the motorhome after his pre-race engagements, when he saw his teammate rushing towards him. “Valtteri, I’d like you to meet my guest this weekend.”

The Finn looked up, his eyes glancing at Lewis but then to the blonde female standing behind him. “Oh?” He asked Lewis, waiting for the introduction.

Lewis smiled and stepped aside. “This is her Royal Highness Princess Emilia.” The British driver smiled, watching his teammate.

Emilia was a stunningly beautiful lady. Her long blonde hair flowed freely over shoulders, while the black jumpsuit she was wearing highlighted the sparkle in her eyes. Her outfit was teamed with a pair of sandals. However, her most striking characteristic was her dimples when she smiled. “Hi Valtteri, it’s wonderful to be here.” She beamed in sweetly mixed British and European accent.

Realising that Emilia had spoken, Valtteri smiled and stepped forward, holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He nodded, still in awe of how beautiful she was.

“And you Valtteri.” Emilia beamed. “I hope you’re going to put up a good fight against Lewis today. I don’t like it when he drives off into the distance.”

He chuckled. “I don’t like it too so of course I’ll be putting on a fight.”

“Erm, Valtteri…” Lewis whispered. “You didn’t bow…”

“Oh Lewis.” Emilia said, folding her arms. “I don’t need people to bow to me, okay?”

Lewis nodded and backed away, letting the two continue their conversation. “Sorry about him, he seems to think that everyone should follow Royal protocol, but I much prefer people who treat me like a human.”

“Well, you are human.” Valtteri said with a smile, before pausing. “From what you said earlier, do I sense that you might be my fan?”

“Yes. My sisters adore Lewis but your driving style is fresher and that pole lap last race was magnificent.”

“Thank you.” He nodded. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He had never been great at talking to girls, especially not princesses but there was something different about Emilia.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Emilia moved closer to him. She was a little taller than him, but he felt a blush spread across his cheeks when her hand brushed against his. “Vielä, onnea tälle päivälle.” (One more thing, good luck for today). She whispered.

Trying to keep control of his breathing, Valtteri turned to face her, a look of surprise on his face. “You speak Finnish?”

“I studied in Finland for two years. I know enough to get by.” She nodded.

“I’m impressed, it is not very often I find people outside of Finland who can speak Finnish.” He admitted.

 She nodded. “Well, I don’t want to keep you waiting, I know how strict they can be if you’re late. I’ll see you after the race.”

“Thank you.” Valtteri nodded, watching as Emilia walked towards the VIP area. “Maybe we could make a deal…” He blurted out suddenly. His heart taking over his head.

Emilia stopped and turned around to face him. “What kind of deal?” She enquired, studying Valtteri as she folded her arms across her chest.

“If I win today, I take you to dinner tonight.”

A smirk appeared on Emilia’s face, clearly taking in what the Finn had said. “You have yourself a deal Valtteri, but be warned, if you don’t win, you will have a very sad Emilia on your hands.”

Valtteri nodded. “Good.”

*

Just after 10 past two, the cars started to line up on the grid, following the formation lap. Emilia sat at the back of the Mercedes garage with her bodyguard Tatiana. As much as she valued Lewis as a sportsman and driver, she was going to be gutted if he won todays race.

She watched intently as the five red lights went out and the cars launched themselves from their grid positions. Valtteri started 2nd and barged his way past his teammate into turn 1 and started to race off into the distance, creating the biggest gap he could without damaging his tyres. Emilia started to relax a little knowing that Valtteri was now in the lead but he just had to remain there now.

Valtteri drove flawlessly, keeping himself out of DRS range and focused on bringing the car home. Hamilton was stuck in a battle with the Ferraris’, allowing Bottas to dominate. Emilia couldn’t hide the smile on her face as Valtteri crossed the line and took the win, swinging the championship back into his favour.

“Well done Valtteri! You’ve just won the British Grand Prix!” His engineer exclaimed.

“YES! Thank you, guys. The car has been awesome all weekend.” The Finn replied, trying to keep his mind focused on his job for now.

*

Following all the post-race media, Valtteri rushed to his driver’s room to find something suitable to wear to dinner. He was rummaging through his bag when there was a knock on the door. He assumed it would be his trainer as Antti often popped in before leaving the track. “Yeah?” He called out.

He continued to search through his bag, knowing he’d thrown in a light blue shirt in case he was asked to attend a sponsor event. “Someone looks busy.”

Valtteri nearly jumped out of his skin before spinning around. “Emilia.” He stammered. “You gave me a fright.”

The blonde burst out laughing, taking in the shock on Valtteri’s face. “I did knock.”

“Yes, you did but I thought you were my trainer.” The Finn admitted as he stood up, pulling up his race suit that was tied around his waist, he didn’t want to lose his modesty in front of Emilia just yet.

“Aww, would you have preferred your trainer?” She asked as she flopped down on to the sofa in the room, looking around curiously at the different items.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Good.” Emilia grinned. “Because we have a dinner to go to.”

“We do.” He grinned back, happy that she was excited about going out with him. “But I’m trying to find a decent shirt to wear first.”

“I really don’t mind what you wear Val, you can wear a Mercedes shirt for all I care.” She informed him, not realising she’d already shortened his name.

“Val?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Val.” She nodded. “That’s your nickname I bestow upon you with my royal knighting powers.” She said, pulling a face as she did.

He chuckled. “I like you Em.”

“Em?” She enquired.

“Yes, using my power as a racing driver to create codes, I bestow upon you the name Em.”

She giggled. “Thank you.”

Valtteri nodded as he finally found the shirt he was looking for. “Finally.” He mumbled as he pulled it out of the bag. He removed his fireproof top and put the shirt on, turning around to face Emilia as he buttoned it up. “I promise I don’t normally get changed in front of ladies.”

“Oh, don’t apologise.” She smiled. “I’m quite enjoying the show.” She said with a grin.

Valtteri smirked. “Well that is nice to hear.”

Once he was dressed Valtteri excused himself to visit the bathroom to have a quick freshen up before they headed to dinner. Emilia was sitting contemplating doing something but was worried in case the media got photos. However, when she heard the toilet flush, she thought fuck it and undone two of the buttons on her dress, making her cleavage visible.

“Ready to go?” Valtteri asked as he appeared in the room and picked up his wallet.

“As I’ll ever be.” She beamed.

*

Somehow, the two had managed to sneak out of the paddock and into Valtteri’s Mercedes. With a lot of pleading, Emilia had convinced her bodyguard to follow in the car behind. She really didn’t need anyone reporting back to her sister, Queen Susie, what she was up to.

“So, where do you fancy going?” Valtteri asked as he headed towards London.

“I’ve booked us a table at Soho, just so we can have some privacy and get the chance to talk.” She explained. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Sounds perfect.” He smiled.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Valtteri parked perfectly in the discreet carpark. He got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Emilia. “There we go.” He smiled.

“Such a gentleman.” She chuckled as she grabbed her purse. “Let me have a quick word with Tatiana and then we can go in.”

Valtteri nodded and watched her have a quick conversation with her bodyguard. The whole situation was surreal but he liked Emilia. She was definitely not the innocent girl the media portrayed her as, and that made Valtteri very curious.

“Ready.” Emilia smiled and linked her arm with Valtteri’s.

As they entered, Valtteri took in the grandeur of the private venue, visioning how the other half live. He knew Lewis visited fancy clubs but that just wasn’t his scene. The floors were marble with damask wallpaper lining the walls. They were guided to a table in a private room. There was a bar near the door, with a table in the middle of the room and a sofa at the other end, next to the fireplace.

When they reached the table Valtteri pulled the chair out for Emilia to sit down before he sat down opposite. “What do you fancy to eat?” He asked her as they studied the menu.

“Well the seafood pasta is my favourite and I would highly recommend it, or the Italian chicken dish.” She said, taking a sip of her wine.

“Hmm.” He mumbled, running his tongue over his teeth. “Both sound delicious, especially the pasta but I shouldn’t really eat it as it interferes with my driver’s diet.” He admitted, looking at the other options.

“That’s a good point. I never thought of that.” Emilia said, glancing up, only to notice Valtteri having a sip of his beer. “But you don’t really need to worry about it, we can burn it off later.”

Valtteri nearly choked on his beer, hearing her words.

“Sorry!” She giggled, clearly enjoying the moment. “I couldn’t resist.”

“I was going to say that you’re very forward in knowing what you want.” He replied, putting his menu down. “But I kind of like that.”

“Good. Because I do know what I want.”

Valtteri smirked and looked into her eyes, enjoying the devilish glint in her eye. “Are you both ready to order?” The waiter asked, pulling them both from their glances.

“Yes.” Emilia smiled. “We’ll both have the seafood pasta.”

*

The dinner had gone down well, with both enjoying the food and Valtteri moaning that his trainer would tell him off for breaking his set diet. Emilia didn’t seem to care though and the two had moved to the sofa in the corner of the room and ordered a bottle of wine between them.

The Finn had his arm stretched out along the back of the sofa. Emilia had decided that his hand which was lying on the back of the sofa was perfect to rest her head on. “You’re really funny. I haven’t laughed like this in such a long time.” She admitted to him.

“Me either. Dates don’t usually go this well for me. Most people think I am too geeky or boring or only love F1.”

“I don’t think that at all.” Emilia gasped, suddenly moving closer to him. Her knee was pressed into his thigh as she placed her hand on his chest. “You’re very sweet and caring, funny and very, very fit.” She nodded.

Valtteri blushed. “And you are very sweet and funny but also very devilish, which I like a lot.” He whispered, stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

She smiled softly and moved her hand from his chest to cup his cheek. “You honestly don’t know how nice of a man you are.” She whispered before moving in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. It didn’t last long, but it told Valtteri that Emilia didn’t want a fling.

“I’m sorry. You must be exhausted.” Emilia said suddenly, realising that it was almost 3am. “Come on, come to mine please. I don’t want you to have to struggle back to your hotel.”

Valtteri blinked. “Are you sure?” He asked softly. “I don’t want to impose.”

“I’m sure.”

Emilia got to her feet and took Valtteri’s hand. Leading him towards the car.

“Nice evening?” Tatiana asked when she saw the pair of them coming towards her hand in hand. Sensing she would have another passenger in the car now.

“Lovely.” Emilia smiled. “Is it alright if we take Valtteri back with us?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

Valtteri helped Emilia into the back of the car before climbing in himself. He wasn’t quite sure how this had all happened, but he definitely hadn’t expected to have a date tonight when he woke up this morning. During the short journey to the palace, Emilia sat close to him and rested her head against his chest, while Valtteri gently stroked her hair.

As they pulled into the driveway, Valtteri unbuckled his seatbelt. “Em.” He whispered, nudging her but to no avail.

“Is she asleep?” Tatiana asked as she opened the door.

The Finn nodded. “If you show me where her bedroom is, I’ll carry her.”

Carefully, Valtteri manoeuvred the woman into his arms and carried her into the building. Kensington Palace was certainly beautiful and he couldn’t quite believe how grand it was as he climbed the staircase carrying the British Princess.

He walked for another couple of minutes before Tatiana opened a door. “This is her bedroom Sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He nodded as Tatiana left, leaving Valtteri to pull back the covers and place Emilia into bed. He gently removed her shoes and put them neatly in the corner before tucking the covers over her.

“Get in.” She mumbled sleepily.

Valtteri smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her head. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside Emilia. Now that he thought about it, it had been a long day. He’d been awake nearly 24 hours, and very quickly his eyes began to flutter shut and his breathing evened out into a deep sleep.


	2. A Lasting Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite meeting at a race, Valtteri and Emilia live very different and busy lives.

The room was still when Valtteri woke. He noticed the sun twitching in through the curtains and he groaned. His head was hazy as he tried to remember the events of last night. It was as he rolled over that he came face to face with Emilia. The blonde was lying staring at him, a smile on her face. “Morning Val.” She whispered.

Valtteri rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head to try and wake himself up. “Em, morning.” He yawned, stretching his arms and readjusting his position against the mattress. “Have you been awake long?”

“Long enough to conduct a full Valtteri check.” She grinned, watching the sleepy confusion in his eyes.

“A what?”

“I have concluded that you have a lovely ass.” She nodded seriously.

His cheeks went bright red and he was now fully awake and taking in her words. “Well… that’s good to know.” He replied. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well.” She nodded. “I’m just sorry that I didn’t fulfil my promise.”

Valtteri blinked. “Promise?”

Emilia giggled and shimmied closer to him, her blonde hair touching his chest. “You had the pasta last night, remember?” She whispered huskily.

The Finn smirked, thinking back to last night and the teasing he had endured. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked the skin in the arch of her back. “I do remember.” He nodded, seriously. “I’m sure it would have been a good workout.”

“Oh, it would have. Need to keep you in shape to keep wining races for me.” She winked.

Valtteri grinned and pushed Emilia’s body up against his, looking into her eyes. His only focus on her now. “I will always win for you.”

Emilia smiled, sensing Valtteri had the same desire she had but was a little more apprehensive about things. She gently ran her finger down his bare chest before drawing him into a soft kiss. Valtteri closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of another person, the passion surged and he uttered a quiet moan against her lips.

Feeling spurred on, Emilia moved her hand to the waistband of Valtteri’s boxers, taking charge of the moment and kissing rougher. However, they were interrupted by the sound of Valtteri’s phone. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and gave Emilia a sympathetic expression. He grabbed his phone and cursed, not realising it was mid-morning. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Emilia asked, noticing the look of concern on his face.

“I forgot I was supposed to be at the factory two hours ago for some meetings and sponsorship events… no wonder my phone was going crazy.”

“I’m sorry. I should have woken you.” Emilia said. “But you looked so peaceful.”

“Don’t be sorry. I really enjoyed my evening and this morning. I enjoy your company.” He admitted to her. “And I was enjoying your touch.”

“The morning doesn’t have to end just yet…” She said with a smirk. “I mean you’re already late for work so why don’t we continue? There is no point going to work frustrated.” She winked.

Before Emilia could comprehend what was happening, Valtteri had straddled her and pulled the covers over them. Clearly Valtteri agreed with her reasoning.

*

Now the curtains were open, Valtteri realised just how homely Emilia’s bedroom was. The walls were cream with the feature wall containing a deep purple wallpaper. He was standing gazing out of the window while he fastened his jeans and got dressed.

“Damn you are so fit Val.” Emilia whispered. She was perched up in bed on her elbow, wearing Valtteri’s Mercedes t-shirt as she watched the man in front of her. She felt something she’d never ever felt for a guy before.

Valtteri turned around with a smiled. “I’m glad someone appreciates all the hard work I put in.” He said.

“It’s just a shame you have to leave so soon. We could have had a lovely day today.”

The Finn nodded. “I want to see you again. I really like you Em.” He whispered, leaning down to give her a kiss.

“I will get our secretaries to compare diaries.” She nodded, looking into his eyes. “Because I really like you too Val.”

He smiled. “Good, but for now I really must go. Message me later.”

“Oh, you know I will.” She laughed.

*

Half an hour later Valtteri rushed into the factory, hoping he wouldn’t be in too much trouble. He opened the door to the briefing room and nodded at everyone. “I apologise. I completely lost track of time.”

James who was sitting at the head of the table sighed and shook his head. “It’s alright Valtteri, we haven’t covered too much yet.” He said. “Because you weren’t the only one who was late.” He continued, glancing over at Lewis, who had his head down.

“Seems both of our boys were partying hard last night.” Niki chuckled.

“Anyway, let’s continue.” James nodded as Valtteri quickly took a seat.

Following the meeting, Valtteri headed to the canteen. He hadn’t eaten anything since the previous night and he was in need of some fuel. He was sitting eating a chicken salad when Lewis appeared in the seat next to him. “So…”

Valtteri frowned. “What do you mean so?” He asked, wondering why they were whispering. It honestly must have looked odd. Both Mercedes drivers just sitting alone in a corner but it seemed no one had actually noticed.

“You were wearing those clothes when you left the track yesterday, you were late and you have a hickey on your neck.” He smirked. “Anything you want to tell me man.”

Heat rushed into the Finn’s cheeks. “Please don’t say anything. I was partying and met a girl and I just had to let off some steam.” He admitted, concerned at how easily the lie came to him. It wasn’t that he wanted to lie to Lewis but he knew he couldn’t say he spent the night with Emilia.

“Ah, that’s great Valtteri. I was concerned about you and the lack of action in your love life lately. Its important to have someone intimate that you can talk to about anything.” Lewis said, tucking into his own food.

Valtteri just nodded, wondering what Lewis was actually talking about. It wasn’t as if he had an other half. But then again, maybe he was keeping secrets too.

“Anyway, you had a good night?” Lewis enquired. “Well, that’s probably a stupid question. The goofy smile on your face says it all.” He chuckled, causing the Finn to blush more.

*

Following Valtteri’s departure, Emilia had a lazy morning. She’d taken a shower and then tidied up her apartment. Though her thoughts kept drifting back to the man she’d spent the night with and what he was up to.

A year ago, her dad, King George VII had died suddenly leaving Emilia’s eldest sister Susie as Queen. With the sudden change in circumstance, Emilia and her other sister Britta had stepped up the number of royal duties they undertook in order to support Susie. However, for Emilia, who was the youngest sibling, it meant dropping out of university and moving back to the UK. She wouldn’t say she minded but it had left her feeling incredibly isolated. Susie had married a few years ago, and she and Toto now had a son Jack. Britta was also married, to a Navy officer called Mark. They had a little girl called Anna. And as much as Emilia enjoyed being an Aunt she couldn’t exactly hang out with her sisters as they were always busy.

This had led to Emilia adopting a party lifestyle, with the media dubbing her a wild child and one that the palace couldn’t control. Though, since Susie became Queen, Emilia’s diary had been filled so that she had no time for partying. The royal lifestyle was not one that she particularly enjoyed but she endured it.

Her attendance at yesterday’s British Grand Prix had been from the instruction of her sister. At first, she had been reluctant to go, but she was very glad she did. Even if it was for selfish reasons.

After cleaning up her apartment, Emilia left her home and walked down the staircase to Apartment 1A where her sister Britta lived. The three sisters were getting together to have lunch and catch up on a few things.

“Hey Emilia.” Mark beamed as he answered the door. Out of everyone in her closest family, Emilia got on well with her brother in law. Mark was incredibly down to earth and a bit of a dork. “Come on in, the Queen and Britta are in the dining room.”

“Thank you.” She nodded as she entered. “How’s Anna?”

“Anna is well. She’s just gone down for a nap.”

“Ha-ha, peace and quiet time then.” She chuckled.

“I hope so.”

The two parted ways and Emilia entered the dining room. Upon seeing her sister, she curtsied. “Susie.” She said before kissing Britta’s cheeks. “Britta.”

“Hey Emilia.” Susie said. “Take a seat. Food should be here in a moment.”

Emilia nodded and settled in her seat. It was as she gazed around the finely furnished dining room she felt like an outsider once again. When she moved in to Apartment 1B she had ensured it was homely but Britta’s accommodation had many antiques and high drapes. It just looked so posh and was absent of any personality. She sighed quietly to herself.

“So, Emilia, tell us about the race yesterday.” Susie said, finally paying attention to her youngest sibling.

“It was good. I enjoyed myself.” She replied. “Everyone was so lovely.”

“It looked like you were enjoying yourself when we saw you on TV.” Britta nodded. “Shame Lewis didn’t win though.”

“Oh yes, such a shame.” Susie agreed.

“It was.” Emilia lied.

“Anyway.” Susie continued, while taking a sip of her cup of tea. “I had a meeting with my advisors yesterday while you were away and they brought something to my attention.”

Emilia frowned. Susie’s advisors weren’t exactly a fan of Emilia and her behaviour. “What did they say?” She asked, putting her cutlery down.

“Well, you are going to be 26 this year and you’ve never really had a stable relationship or gone public with a relationship. My advisors think it would be wise to introduce you to a suitable man as soon as possible.” Susie explained.

Emilia looked at her sister, almost in disbelief. “Absolutely not.”

Susie sighed and looked at Britta. “Look, I know you don’t want us to arrange a marriage but it is time you started to settle down. It is better for you.”

“No. No. No.” The blonde shook her head in disgust. “I do not want or need you or any of your officials meddling in my love life. Do you understand me? When I find the right man, I will tell you.”

Susie bit her lip and said nothing, the two sisters glaring at each other across the table.

“Well… are you seeing anyone?” Britta asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the table.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Emilia replied, getting to her feet. “It’s early days but we shall see where it goes. Now if you don’t mind, I’m excusing myself.”

Britta stood up to stop her but Susie shook her head, watching as the door closed behind Emilia. “Let her go. She’s unsavable. I see why Dad had so many issues with her.”

*

Emilia spent the rest of the day hiding in her apartment. She was surprised at how easily the lie about seeing someone had tumbled out of her, because spending one night with a guy surely didn’t mean that they were dating. But she wasn’t going to let her sister find her some aristocratic man she didn’t like.

She was lying on her bed, flicking through her schedule for the week when she received an incoming FaceTime call. Her eyes light up and she swiped answer almost immediately. “Hey Val.” She grinned when the Finn appeared on screen.

“Good evening Em, I thought I’d check in and see how you are.”

“I’m fine, how are you? I hope your team weren’t too mad that you were late.” She said, smiling. There was just something about Valtteri that made her heart happy.

“I’m good and the team were fine. Lewis was also late so it wasn’t too bad.” He chuckled. “I didn’t particularly enjoy coming home alone tonight though.”

“You’re home?”

He nodded. “I’m back in Monaco for the week sadly.”

She nodded. “Well I don’t have any good news for you… it appears its going to be a good number of weeks before we can see each other again.” She sighed.

Valtteri’s face fell. “When are we both next free?”

“The first week of F1 summer break.” She informed him.

There was silence until Valtteri spoke up. “Circle it off and I will book somewhere. We will have the best week ever I promise.”

Emilia looked surprised and couldn’t help but giggle. “You mean it?”

“I do.”

“I’m all excited now Val.” She beamed. “Thank you.”


	3. By the  Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to have some time with Emilia, Valtteri whisks her away on a trip.

Despite the number of weeks apart, it had gone by rather quickly. Both had packed calendars. For Valtteri he was racing every second weekend and Emilia was travelling all over the UK to different engagements. One thing that got them through the tougher moments of their schedules was the thought of being a day closer to seeing each other.

In fact, Valtteri had been using spare moments while flying or before going to bed at night to read up on Emilia and her family. He’d watched ‘The Crown’ and Susie’s coronation from the previous year. He was quite surprised however, to find many negative articles about Emilia. On the other hand, Emilia had been researching Valtteri. She read some interviews with him and watched a number of his races. And despite the research, they kept in constant contact via text or FaceTime.

“So, where are we going?” Emilia asked as she sat in the car with Tatiana. Valtteri had pulled out all the stops to ensure the destination was a surprise for Emilia but he’d had to inform her security team so they could carry out the necessary checks.

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Her bodyguard replied, focusing on finding a parking space as they arrived at Heathrow Airport.

Emilia pouted. “Thanks Tatiana.”

The brunette chuckled. “You’ll like it I promise.”

Emilia and her security team made a quick dash through the airport, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. It was as they arrived at the private plane departure area; she noticed a figure standing. He looked very casual, dressed in a white t-shirt and pair of denim jeans, with a baseball cap on his head. “Valtteri.” She whispered under her breath. She started to walk quicker, desperate to see him again.

“Hello Em.” He beamed when she reached his side. “How are you?”

“I’m 100% better than I was when I stepped out of the car because you’re here.” She whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled. “Good, now come on, we have a flight to catch.”

They boarded the private plane along with Emilia’s security and settled in for the flight. Valtteri hadn’t quite anticipated as many bodyguards and being rather shy he didn’t want to hug Emilia in front of them all. He and Emilia were sitting in the seats at the back, trying to resist hugging but all Valtteri wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how much he’d missed her.

“You ok?” She whispered, looking into his eyes.

“I will be when we are at our destination and we can be alone.” He replied quietly.

Emilia chuckled and nodded, sensing he was a very private person. Smirking, she gently pushed her phone off of her lap and on to the floor. “Oh damn. I’ve dropped my phone. Can you help me find it?” She asked Valtteri, a glint in her eye.

The Finn nodded and shimmied out of his seat and on to his knees into the footwell of his seat to try and see where the phone had fallen but he quickly realised what Emilia was up to. She gently turned to face him and leaned down. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him, ensuring that no one would see them this way. Valtteri closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. For being in the early stages of a relationship, everything felt right.

Emilia gently pulled away and smirked. “Oh, there it is.” She winked, and picked her phone up. She really hoped that this wasn’t going to be a long flight.

*

Upon landing, Valtteri grabbed her bag and led her towards the car park. Her security trailed behind, giving them a bit of space. “We’re in Helsinki.” She beamed, recognising the airport from her many trips there.

“We are but not for long.” The Finn smirked.

“Oh?”

He smiled and opened the passenger door of his electric blue Mercedes. “We’re going to my home in Nastola. We’ll be away from everyone and everything.” He promised. “Just you and me.”

Emilia grinned and climbed in, noticing how clean and tidy the car was. Valtteri soon climbed into the driver’s seat and pulled his seatbelt on. “Ready to go?”

“Definitely.”

From Helsinki Airport to Nastola, the drive lasted just over an hour. Once out of Helsinki the roads became quieter and more tranquil. It was quite clear why Valtteri had suggested his lake house. It was away from prying eyes and it would allow them quality time to get to know each other. She took in the breath-taking scenery of the Finnish style of houses. “It’s so beautiful. I forgot just how much I love being in Finland.” Emilia admitted.

“I always love coming home. There is something so calming about it here that I love.” He explained. “May I ask a personal question.”

Emilia turned to him, noting the relaxed expression on his face. “Of course.”

“Why did you drop out of university? I mean you seem very intelligent and you clearly loved living here.” He said. “So, I just wondered why you left.”

Emilia bit her lip and glanced at down at her lap. “Well, my Dad died and my Mum and Susie thought it would be better if I was at home where they could keep an eye on me and train me to be a royal.” She shrugged. “It wasn’t my decision.”

Valtteri sighed, and moved his hand from the steering wheel to her knee. “I’m sorry, Em. That’s really horrible. They should have put your happiness first.”

She shrugged and gently placed her hand on top of his. “My family can be brutal. They put the Crown first. Always have, always will. I guess I just don’t belong in that mindset.” She whispered. “But I don’t need to think about that, because right now I’m with you.”

He nodded. “And I will do my best to make you happy.”

“Good.” She replied, before pausing. “Are you tired? I know the last few races have been back to back which must be draining.”

He chuckled. “I’m exhausted but I’m sure this break will be a good one.”

“Yes. You need to charge your batteries.” She told him, squeezing his hand.

He smiled, realising just how caring Emilia was. “Yes, yes I do.” He nodded. “And I’m sure you do as well.”

*

Soon enough, Valtteri pulled into his driveway. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was rare that he got to stay in one place longer than a few days, so he was looking forward to some down time and some time with Emilia. “Val… it’s beautiful.” She whispered as she gazed up at the building.

It was dark brown, clearly styled with single slats of wood, but it had a calming feel about it. There was a gravel path around the house that Emilia followed. She rounded the corner and gasped. The front of the house had a set of double glass doors which opened out on to a decked patio area which overlooked a beautiful lake. It felt so far away from the enclosed life she lived inside palace walls. There was something liberating about this place. The tall oak trees offered privacy and it honestly took her breath away.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Emilia spun around at the sound of the voice and found Valtteri standing leaning against the railings on the patio. “I’ve shown your security around and that’s it all sorted. It’s just us now.” He promised her.

Without saying a word, she climbed the three steps on to the patio and walked towards Valtteri. The sunset reflecting off the lake made it a little difficult to see, but she was so focused it didn’t really matter. She looped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him into a proper kiss. One she would have given him at the airport.

Valtteri softly pulled away and took Emilia’s hand in his palm, his fingers entwining with hers. “Shall we go inside and order some food?”

She nodded. “We should, but I could stand and watch the sunset all day.”

“Well we can. Let me grab some wine and we can enjoy the view.”

As he went inside, Emilia moved on to the sofa he had on the patio. She curled her legs underneath her and waited on Valtteri to return. He appeared and handed her a glass of wine before sitting down beside her. Before he could make himself comfy, Emilia rested her head on his shoulder, just staring ahead.

“Comfy?” He asked her as he wrapped one of his arms around her, holding her closer to him.

She nodded and smiled It had been so long but the wait had been worth it.

*

“Valtteri.”

“Hmmmmm…”

“Valtteri.” Emilia repeated, shaking the man’s arm.

Valtteri blinked and lifted his head up, humming slightly. “What…” He asked, stretching slightly. The two were still cuddled together on the bench but the sun had now set and there was a chill in the air.

Emilia cupped his cheek, and stroked his rough stubble with her thumb. “You fell asleep.” She said gently. “Why don’t we go inside and you can have a proper rest?”

“But I want to spend time with you.” He yawned. He really did want to spend time with Emilia but at the same time he was physically and mentally exhausted. Sleep sounded good right now.

“We have the whole week Val.” She reminded him before getting to her feet. “Come on.”

Soon enough Valtteri was in his pyjamas and lying in his double bed. His bedroom had a cream carpet with light blue walls. The most striking feature of the room Emilia noted was the curtains. It was a navy material with the outline of white birds. She was impressed with the style of the room.

“Are you coming to bed?” He asked tiredly, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

“I am. I’m just admiring your room.”

However, she sensed Valtteri wanted to sleep so she quickly changed into her nightie and climbed in beside him. She rolled into Valtteri’s side and pressed her chest up against his body, closing her eyes. The scent of his cologne filled her nostrils and she snuggled into him contently. “Night Val.”

“Night.”

*

 The next few days seemed to fly by. The two had spent the days together, taking long walks in the forest, paddle boarding in the lake and sometimes hanging out in the sauna. Both were incredibly relaxed and enjoying the time together.

It was the midway point of the week, when Valtteri appeared in the living room to find Emilia lying stretched out on the sofa, engrossed in a book. He wasn’t used to sharing his life with anyone, but Valtteri liked walking into a room and seeing Emilia. Not wanting to give her a fright, he coughed softly, causing the woman to look up. “Hey Val.” She smiled, swinging her legs off of the sofa to sit up right.

“I was wondering if you fancied a trip into town. I need to pick up a few supplies.” He admitted, leaning against the archway which joined the living room and dining room together. The two rooms were floored in dark oak but both had fluffy red rugs in the centre. The living room had an L shape sofa centred in front of the TV and fire place, while the dining room had an oak table with black leather chairs.

“Sure.” Emilia nodded, putting the TV off. “Let me grab my trainers.”

The two soon set off on the short walk to town. Valtteri knew that Tatiana and another agent were following them but he gently reached for Emilia’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She cocked her head to look at him and smiled. “I think my bravery is rubbing off on you.”

He snorted. “Well I do admire your devilish ways.”

“And so you should. I mean if I hadn’t dragged you back to my apartment that very first night, would we be enjoying this lovely break together?”

“That is a very good point Em.”

She smirked and squeezed his hand in return.

It didn’t take long before they reached Nastola. Valtteri led the way towards the supermarket, grabbing a basket as entered. Emilia looked around in amazement. “I can’t remember the last time I was in a supermarket.” She admitted.

“Well feel free to shelf pick.” He chuckled.

Emilia nodded but didn’t add much to the basket. She just followed Valtteri around, looking at what he picked up. Shampoo, fresh vegetables, wine, etc. She thought they were almost finished when he headed back up the store to the pharmacy area. Emilia couldn’t help but smirk when she realised what he was looking at. “Yes, we definitely need some of those. We have to keep burning off all the wine we are consuming.” She giggled.

Valtteri smirked and met her gaze. “Glad you agree. Now let’s get out of here. I have one final surprise for you.”

*

After paying for his items, the two left the store and headed across to a little burger shop. “I’m treating you to dinner tonight.” He chuckled. “Get ready to try the Bottas Burger.”

Emilia raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth he was talking about. “A Bottas Burger?” She repeated, hoping there was a logical explanation.

The Finn chuckled. “So, from my karting days, this little shop has sponsored my career and I wouldn’t have got where I am today without them. When I reached Formula One, they created the Bottas Burger in my honour and it is the best burger you will ever eat.” He informed her.

“Well, what can I say to that.” Emilia giggled. “I’m going to have to try it now.”

He nodded as they entered the shop. While Valtteri ordered, Emilia glanced at all the photos on the wall. It showed Valtteri from being a little boy in karts all the way up to his first win with Mercedes a few years ago. “Aww look at you with your small rosy cheeks.” She beamed.

He blushed. “They still go that colour now.” He admitted.

“I’m sure they do.”

Valtteri nodded and handed her the burger. “Enjoy.”

“I’m sure I will.” She grinned.

The two walked to the local park to find a seat to sample Valtteri’s burger. Emilia had already commented on the smell and couldn’t wait to try it. As soon as she took the first bite the flavour hit her. “This tastes amazing.” She exclaimed.

“It does.” He agreed, chewing on his own burger. He rarely had one but when he did it always made his mouth water.

They were silent as they ate, just enjoying the food and the company.

“Thank you for this Val.” She whispered, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

“What the burger? It’s no problem.” He smiled softly.

She shook her head and placed her hand on his knee. “No, I mean the whole trip. No one has ever been so lovely to me and I don’t want to ever leave your lake house.” She admitted.

“Well maybe we can work something out.” He mused.

*

The conversation had moved swiftly on, but Emilia had been left wondering what Valtteri meant when he said they could work something out. Anyway, they’d arrived back at the house and Valtteri had decided they should go out on the lake on the boat.

Valtteri gingerly climbed into the rowing boat before extending his arm out to help Emilia board. “It won’t sink right?” She chuckled, stepping into the wooden boat.

“No, no, we’re good.” He grinned as he sat down at the end opposite Emilia. “Ready?”

She nodded faintly and watched as Valtteri began to row. At first they didn’t exchange much conversation, instead, preferring to listen to the ‘whoosh’ sound the water made and the sound of the birds chirping in the trees.

It was peaceful for a while but Emilia decided it was time to break the silence. “I did a stupid thing the other day.” She said, looking across at Valtteri.

“And what was that?” He asked, stopping rowing for a moment to give Emilia his full attention.

“Well, my sister, the Queen, had apparently been discussing my future with her officials because she doesn’t trust me.” She explained. “And well, they wanted to set me up on a date with an upper-class snob who was husband material. I of course was outraged and I don’t know why but I said that I already had a boyfriend.”

Valtteri was quiet for a second, processing the information that he’d just been told. “And I’m guessing that when you said this, you were thinking of me?”

Emilia nodded, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. “I… I don’t know why but I just… I have feelings for you Valtteri…”

“I have feelings for you too Em.” He replied, watching how anxious she looked. “I don’t want to imagine my life without you.”

“I don’t want to imagine mine without you either because when I do that it looks horribly bleak.” She admitted, her voice quieter now.

Valtteri nodded and reached for her hand. “I think however we work this, we both know that our relationship will be long distance. I travel so much and you are also incredibly busy with royal work, so before we can decide on the next step, we need to acknowledge that fact.”

“I acknowledged that any relationship between us would be long distance when we were FaceTiming at 3am one morning.” She chuckled, squeezing his hand. “It doesn’t bother me. As long as you are in my life.”

Looking into Emilia’s eyes, Valtteri softened his voice. “I’ll always be in your life. However you want me. Even if it’s a fake boyfriend to annoy your family with.”

Emilia bit her lip and chuckled almost. “Oh Val, I want you as my real boyfriend.” She smiled emotionally.

The Finn gently cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips against hers, drawing her into a tender kiss. “Then I will be by your side as your boyfriend.” He promised her. He couldn’t help but smile, there was a warm and fuzzy feeling crawling inside of him, telling him that he was doing the right thing.


	4. Spa Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia surprises Valtteri.

The one week spent together didn’t feel long enough. Valtteri had flown back to the UK with Emilia at the beginning of the second week of F1’s summer break. They’d said their goodbyes as Emilia headed home to the palace and Valtteri headed to training camp. Though, things felt better this time. They knew where they stood. They were a couple and they did their best to make time for each other despite the travelling and busy schedules.

A month had almost past since his break with Emilia, and Valtteri was in Belgium for the second half of the season. Friday track time had just ended and he was sitting in the Mercedes motorhome on the roof, just having a bit of time to himself. He’d tried to call Emilia but she wasn’t answering so he decided on having a coffee.

It was hard to believe how different this year was compared to last. Following a winless year, he’d hidden away for most of summer break and been quite down. He hadn’t told the team but he had received help from his trainer Antti in mental training but it had been needed. Baku especially had been tough with tears shed. He felt rejuvenated this season and determined to win. This was his year. He was grateful for Antti’s support but since getting to know Emilia he felt better emotionally, as he was less lonely and had someone he could talk to outside of racing.

However, there was no way he would have predicted that his girlfriend would be a Princess. Though it didn’t matter that much to him because she was very sweet and down to earth. She didn’t exactly fit with her title or the court in which she’d been brought up. He was sure he was going to have to introduce her to his family at some point but being as rubbish as he was at dating, he wasn’t sure when the best time to do that was.

The Finn was pulled from his thoughts by Antti sitting down on the sofa beside him, also holding a cup of coffee. There was a spectacular view from the rooftop which looked over the track and surrounding areas. “You okay? You look pretty deep in thought.” Antti admitted, as he sipped his drink.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He replied, nursing the cup in his hand. “Just having a think about the last year and a bit.”

“A lot has changed and you should be proud of yourself.” Antti told him, knowing how far Valtteri had come.

The Finn nodded, giving him a soft smile. “Thank you.”

The men chatted for a bit, and finished their drinks. Valtteri cherished Antti’s friendship and was glad the man was in his life.

“Right are you ready for your massage?” Antti asked as he stood up. On a Friday after the practices, Valtteri always had a massage as it helped relax his body after a tough day in the car.

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot.” He chuckled, also getting up.

*

The weekend had flown by and Valtteri found himself lining up second on the grid, with his teammate taking yet another pole position. He was feeling a little stressed going into the race. He wanted a dominate win to start the second half of the season in a good way but he was lacking a little confidence about the start.

He was standing on the grass beside his grid space, his back to the chaos behind him as he chatted with his engineer. Antti was beside him, ensuring the Finn was okay and keeping cool. Following the quick engineering debrief, Valtteri moved under the umbrella Antti was holding and pulled his suit on and zipped up. He then grabbed his water bottle and put the straw in his mouth, already needing hydration from the sun.

He was taking a moment to himself, just visualising the start procedure and having a look around the grid. However, as he scanned the faces, he forced himself to do a double take. Standing further up the grid was Emilia. She was staring at him and gave him a quick wave.

The Finn started to choke on his water, forgetting to swallow as he looked at his girlfriend who wasn’t supposed to be there. She hadn’t mentioned she was coming to the race. Valtteri coughed, trying to clear his throat and patted his chest. His eyes watered at the sudden lack of air.

“Are you okay?” Antti reached his side and put his hand on his back.

“Yeah.” Valtteri croaked, turning to meet his gaze. “I just gave myself a fright and started to choke.” He said, his voice sounding rather hoarse now.

“Have a few small sips.” His trainer encouraged, worried about him.

Valtteri nodded and did as told before glancing back over to where Emilia had been standing previously. She was still standing there, giggling this time at Valtteri’s actions. He gave her a pointed look and much to his surprise he was met with a wink in response.

Emilia smiled to herself. Her surprise appearance had worked then and reminded her how much she loved her dorky boyfriend.

*

Emilia’s presence allowed Valtteri to forget his nerves and he got a flying start, taking the lead into turn one and opening up a gap to his teammate. It wasn’t a particularly exciting race but Valtteri didn’t mind as it was a solid 25 points added to his championship challenge. He pulled into Parc Ferme and dented the 1st sign. The adrenaline pumped through his body as he climbed out of the car, gingerly moving to stand on top of his car. He raised his fist and celebrated with his team.

Emilia watched from the Paddock Club, smiling as she saw the delight on her man’s face. She wished she could be down there with him but that was just unrealistic. She had been in Belgium for two days visiting the Belgian Royal Family on behalf of Queen Susie. So naturally, she decided to squeeze in a visit to the Grand Prix. However, she had a flight to catch soon and she had to see Valtteri before she left.

As Valtteri headed for the media centre, he got a text from his girlfriend.

_Congrats on your win, I’m glad I could be here to see it! I have to leave in like an hour to catch my flight, if you have time, quickly meet me in your drivers’ room? Xx_

He had a quick glance at it and smiled. “Bradley, after this press conference I need to go back to the motorhome for a bit. Tell the media I will come and speak to them after for as long as they want.” He looked at the man.

Bradley, the head of Mercedes media, frowned. “Why?”

“I have a personal thing. Please.” He said, putting more emphasise behind his voice now.

He sighed. “Fine.”

Valtteri answered as quickly as he possibly could during the press conference and came across jumpy and desperate to leave. He didn’t care though because he knew he would be with Emilia very soon. As soon as they were allowed to leave Valtteri was out of his seat and leaving the building. He made the short jog to the Mercedes motorhome and climbed the stairs, taking two at a time.

He opened the door of his room and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Emilia was standing watching out of the window, her long blonde locks falling over her shoulders and contrasting with the blue dress she was wearing.

“Hey you.” She whispered, turning around to face him.

“Em…” His voice trailed off as he walked towards her. His heart was pumping hard in his chest, the adrenaline still running hard. He put his hand on her back and pushed her against his body, moving in to kiss her. Emilia noticed the lust in his eyes as he brushed his lips against hers, causing her to moan.

From the kiss she could sense he was after something more. His desire was strong as he picked her up and lay her down on the sofa. “I’m sorry we don’t have much time.” He purred, kissing at her neck.

“It’s okay…” She whispered, feeling breathless and pleasure at what Valtteri was doing. “Don’t stop.”

Her words spurred Valtteri on and he bunched up her dress as he kissed her. His hands caressed the edge of her underwear, teasing her. “Want you.” She moaned, looking up at him.

Valtteri smirked wickedly.

Their moment of passion didn’t last long and they were soon tidying themselves up to go their separate ways once again. “Thank you for surprising me.” Valtteri whispered as he shimmied back into his race suit. “Even if you did cause me to choke.”

“That was hilarious.” Emilia giggled. “You’re such a dork.”

He snorted. “Your dork though.”

“Always.” She nodded before stealing another kiss.

He smiled and put his hand on her knee. “Call me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” He told her.

“Of course.” She nodded. “But you’ll hear on the news first if I die.” She snorted.

The Finn rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The two soon parted ways and Valtteri headed back down to the media pen. Bradley was standing waiting and ushered him around. The race winner appeared very calm and relaxed.

*

Following the race Valtteri had gone to the hotel and celebrated the race win with his team and a few beers. He felt on top of the world right now, and Emilia being there to see him take the top step was the icing on the cake. Despite the team get together, Valtteri had retired to his room just after 10pm.

Monday’s were always great because it was when a Formula One driver could sleep late and just have a bit of relaxation. The Finn woke just after 8am, feeling fresh against the hotel sheets. He moaned slightly and rolled on to his side and grabbed his phone from the bed side table. He always felt a bit sore after a race and Antti usually came over to give him a massage.

He checked his messages and saw a few from Emilia telling him that she was visiting a charity today and had a state dinner in the evening.

After typing a reply, he heaved himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. The bed squeaked as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He conducted his usual morning routine before removing his boxers and switching the shower on. The water felt cool against his face, his body relaxed under the temperature and he closed his eyes, rubbing the soap under his arms. He caught a look at his back in the mirror on the opposite wall and cursed internally. He had marks on his back from Emilia. It wasn’t that he minded but Antti was sure going to notice.

He was just rinsing the shampoo from his hair when there was a knock on the hotel room door. Valtteri quickly turned the shower off and stepped out of it, wrapping the towel around his waist. “Coming.” He called as he rushed through the sitting area.

He opened the door to find Antti standing there, holding a bag. “Morning Valtteri. Ready for your post-race massage?”

Valtteri chuckled. “I am. My back feels incredibly tight today.” He admitted.

“Did you sleep a little longer today?” Antti asked as he followed his boss into the room.

“I did. I needed it for some reason.”

Antti nodded. “Well I’ll get the massage table set up while you get organised.”

After ruffling his hair dry with a towel and putting a clean pair of boxers on, Valtteri climbed up on to the table and lay down on his front. He didn’t often suffer with backpain but it did bother him on occasion.

Antti dipped his hands into the oil he used and began to work on Valtteri’s lower back. “Do you have many plans for this week?” He asked as he pushed his palm into Valtteri’s muscle.

“Hmm, not too many. I’m going to be in Monaco for the week.” He admitted. “What about yourself?”

“I’m planning on going home to Finland for a few days to see my wife.”

“That’ll be nice.” Valtteri said, wincing slightly as Antti worked on a particularly spasmed muscle.

The two chatted happily while Antti worked his way up Valtteri’s back. He was concentrating on the knots at the top of his back and beginning of his neck. He was working away when he noticed some hickeys on Valtteri’s neck. It took him by surprise as Valtteri normally said if he was seeing someone but clearly this person was special.

He smiled to himself, happy if Valtteri had actually found someone. “Did you have a good evening then?” He asked the Finn.

Valtteri nodded. “Yes, it was alright, quite quiet really.”

Antti could only smirk. It was definitely serious if Valtteri wasn’t going to mention it. “Good, I’m glad.”


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of being a racing driver's girlfriend becomes clear.

After the race in Belgium, Emilia headed back to the UK. She had a busy couple of weeks and the weekend of the Italian Grand Prix, Emilia was scheduled to go to Scotland with Susie to meet the people of Glasgow.

Emilia wanted to object because she wanted to watch as much of the race weekend as she could but she didn’t want to let Susie know who she was dating. So, on Friday morning, the two took a flight from London to Glasgow to begin their day of activities.

The Queen and Princess were met with adoring crowds, lining the streets to catch a glimpse of the royals as they were driven towards the University of Glasgow. Susie was dressed in a royal blue dress while Emilia had opted for a lilac coloured cocktail dress teamed with nude heels. She waved politely and smiled as the car crept along the closed off roads. “It’s great to see so many people turn out.” Susie remarked.

“Yes.” Emilia nodded, not sure what else to say.

“The school children are adorable with their little Union Jack flags. Seeing children just seems to make me broody.” She admitted, glancing across at her sister.

“Have you told Toto that?” She asked, trying to show an interest but the last thing Emilia needed was more children running about.

“I have but we agreed to wait till things were a bit more settled and I had been in the role a bit longer.” She explained to her.

“That makes sense.” Emilia nodded. “I’m sure Jack is keeping you busy just now.”

“Oh, he is. He is a hyper little boy.”

Emilia and Susie continued their small talk till they arrived at the University of Glasgow in the West End of Glasgow. They were going to open some new lecture theatres before meeting some of the students to discuss how mental health issues were handled on campus.

The car came to a stop outside the Edwardian looking building. Emilia had done some research and it was often dubbed as Hogwarts because it looks very similar to the fictional school. Susie’s driver opened the door and the Queen stepped out to thunderous applause and cheers. She gave the crowds a wave before stepping forward to greet the head of the university. Emilia followed behind, receiving a smaller cheer as she met the officials. She didn’t mind because she really detested the spotlight.

The head of the University and two pupils took the royals on a tour of the new lecture theatres. Susie unveiled a plaque to acknowledge that royalty had opened them while Emilia chatted with one of the students. She was looking forward to meeting a few more and actually getting to talk to them about their experiences.

Following the tour, they were taken to a hall to meet some students. Susie strode in and went to introduce herself to some students. Emilia, meanwhile, approached a table in a more natural manner. “Hello.” She smiled, taking a seat. “Is it okay if I join you?”

“Of course.” One girl beamed. “It’s a pleasure to have you here.”

“I’m excited to be here. University was the best time of my life and I love to see young people thriving in wonderful educational environments.” She nodded.

She talked to the group of students for about twenty minutes, taking in their questions and concerns. She was preparing to leave when one of the boys on the end of the table gasped and screwed up his face. “Are you okay?” Emilia asked in concern.

“Yeah… yeah. Sorry. I was just checking the news and there was a massive crash in the F1 practice session. Hamilton’s teammate’s brakes failed and he went straight off at the end of the straight and into the wall at high speed. It was nasty to watch.”

Emilia froze. Her heart started to thud in her chest and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “Is… is he okay?” She asked, trying not to panic. Crashes happened all the time. The sport was relatively safe she reminded herself.

“I don’t know. He was taken away by ambulance to the medical centre. It took them a while to get him out of the car.” He shrugged.

Emilia nodded, trying to keep some composure. “Well, it was lovely to meet you all.” She said, before turning away and looking for Tatiana. She made eye contact with her chief bodyguard and rubbed the lobe of her ear. That was their signal for needing out of a situation.

Noticing the signal, Tatiana sprang into action and walked over to Emilia. “Can you follow me for a moment, Ma’am?” She asked her.

Emilia nodded, pretending that she didn’t know what was going on, but her head was buzzing with thoughts. As soon as Tatiana got her into another room, Emilia let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Valtteri… crash.” She stammered, looking at her bodyguard for help.

“What?” Tatiana asked, unsure what she meant.

“A student… he told me Valtteri crashed.” She stammered. “Please find out what’s going on.” She asked her. Her hands were shaking and there was no way she could get her phone out and type.

“Of course.” Tatiana nodded as she pulled her own phone out and went to the Mercedes twitter page. “Oh shit… that’s nasty.” She murmured.

“What? What is?”

“The crash… but Mercedes have just tweeted that he’s conscious and been discharged from the medical centre. He’s bruised and very winded and will not take part for the rest of the day.” She informed her.

“Thank God.” Emilia whimpered, her heart beginning to calm down from the shock.

Tatiana moved closer to her and gently looked into her eyes. “I’m glad he’s okay.” She said softly.

“Me too.” Emilia whispered, wiping her eyes. “I’m very glad. Can you do me a favour though?” She asked.

“Anything.”

“Can you book me a flight to Monza tomorrow please and tell Paddock Club I’m coming back.”

*

Since the crash Valtteri had been in agony. He’d bruised a number of his ribs and pulled muscles in his back. He’d rested up until the Saturday morning when he was forced to do FP3 and then qualifying. Thankfully, he managed to qualify P2 without too much difficulty but the pain was horrendous.

He parked on the grid for the usual post-qualifying interviews. As he switched the car off, he dropped his hands into his lap and closed his eyes. He’d never experienced this much pain from a crash before and the thought of having to climb out and smile for the crowds was something he didn’t want to do. He slowly unclipped his belts and removed the headrest. He was about to try and pull himself out when Lewis came over. Despite being rivals at the moment, Lewis knew just how much Valtteri was hurting. “Can I help at all?” He asked him.

The Finn shook his head as he slowly pulled himself from the car. “I’m okay, but thank you.” He nodded at Lewis.

The Mercedes duo made their way to where Paul Di Resta was waiting to interview them. Valtteri stood there and found himself almost leaning against Lewis. He just kept reminding himself that it would be over soon.

Following a few rounds of interviews, the team sent Valtteri back to the hotel to ensure that he was well rested for tomorrow’s race. The Finn had just finished a physiotherapy session with Antti when he got into bed to rest for the evening. He’d called Emilia yesterday to assure her he was okay but he didn’t exactly tell her the extent of pain he was in.

He was lying in bed, watching some random TV show when there was a knock on the door. “It’s open.” He called, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t be staying for long. However, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when Emilia walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Val…” She whispered, taking in his pale skin and tired eyes.

“Em, you’re here.” He gasped, looking very relieved that she was. He’d kept so much emotion to himself since the crash and he felt now that she was here, he could break down and know everything would be okay.

Emilia kicked her shoes off and climbed on to the bed beside him, gently snuggling into him. “It’s going to be okay.” She said gently, rubbing his hand.

“So sore.” He whimpered. “I forgot how sore bruising was.” He mumbled, burying his head into her neck. He tried to stop the tears but some escaped.

“Shhh.” Emilia gently wrapped an arm around him, trying to hug him as best she could without inflicting anymore pain. “It’s going to feel better in the morning.” She promised. “A sleep will help.”

“You being here will help.” He whimpered, holding on to her. He didn’t want to let her go.

She softly lifted his head up and looked into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere Val. Don’t worry about that.” She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away. “Now settle down and let me look after you for the evening.”

*

Despite promising to look after him, Emilia didn’t really need to do much. Valtteri had fallen asleep and slept right through the night. The only thing that woke him was his alarm clock at 7am. He uttered a groaned as he rolled on to his side to switch the alarm off. He rolled back on to his back and sighed, noticing Emilia stirring beside him. “Morning.” He whispered.

“Morning.” She smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“It doesn’t feel as stiff as yesterday.” He admitted, moving to slowly pull himself up. He stretched and yawned, feeling a bit better.

Emilia was about to ask him something when there was a knock on the door. Fear rose in Valtteri’s eyes. “Shit. It’ll be Antti. He promised to come over and massage me before the race to help ease the pain. Please hide in the bathroom.” He said, looking panicked.

The blonde raised her eyebrows. “Absolutely not Valtteri. I don’t mind if he knows and either should you. He is one of your close friends and you can trust him.” She said as she slid out of bed and pulled Valtteri’s jumper on.

“Where are you going?” Valtteri asked, from where he was sat up in bed.

“To answer the door and let Antti in.”

Emilia made her way through the suite and put a smile on her face as she opened the door. “Good morning.” She beamed. “You must be Antti. Come in. Valtteri’s waiting for you.” She said.

The Finnish trainer blinked, taking in the woman in front of him. She looked familiar but for the moment he couldn’t place her. “Uh… thank you.” He nodded, not sure if he should say anything else or not.

Emilia led him through to the bedroom where Valtteri was now standing up and taking his pyjama top off. “Morning Valtteri.” Antti nodded, really hoping that his boss would offer an explanation and reduce the awkwardness.

“Morning.” Valtteri replied before looking at Emilia. “I see you’ve met my girlfriend Emilia.” He said, nodding nervously.

Antti gasped. Finally realising who she was. “Fucking hell Valtteri.” He stammered. “You’re punching a bit above your weight there are you not?”

He snorted. “Probably but she loves me.”

“I’m sure she does.” He nodded, still looking utterly shocked.

Emilia giggled. “I’m glad someone finally knows about us.” She said before turning to wink at Valtteri. “Now you can tell him he’s not actually here to give you a massage but rather to join us in bed.”

Valtteri nearly choked as did Antti. “Well… I see why you got such a fright on the grid the other week and why you had multiple hickeys on your neck.” He nodded. “But I’m happy for you. You appear to complement each other well.”

“Oh, we do.” Emilia smirked. “I’m the rebellious one who makes Valtteri blush all the time.”

“You are. But for now, can I please have my massage.” He asked, looking at Antti.

The man chuckled. “Of course.”

*

Despite a tough weekend physically and mentally, Valtteri finished the race in P2. He didn’t have the pace to challenge Lewis, but was able to keep a maintained gap to the Ferrari behind. He was very much looking forward to a week of recovery back home.


	6. Palace Pressures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri provides some comfort.

In the week leading up to the Singapore Grand Prix, Valtteri was based in the Mercedes factory. Instead of booking a hotel, Emilia had insisted that he stayed with her and travelled to Brackley each day. Valtteri accepted the offer, and was experiencing palace life.

The Finn was approaching Kensington Palace after a long day at the factory. He rubbed his eyes as he pulled up at the private gate. He’d gotten to know the guards on the gate pretty well after the last few days and discovered they were fans of Formula One. “Good evening Mr. Bottas.” One agent nodded, leaning down to have a glance in the car. “Good day?”

“Long day.” Valtteri smiled. “But I did manage to pick up two Mercedes fan bags for you both.” He said as he picked them up from the passenger seat and handed them over.

“Thank you.” The man beamed.

He soon let Valtteri into the palace and the Finn parked his Mercedes next to Emilia’s. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, where one of the other security guards nodded at him. He smiled in response before opening the door and climbing the grand staircase to Emilia’s apartment.

As Valtteri approached her front door, he could hear raised voices inside. Deciding that he didn’t want to walk in on whatever was going on, he gently knocked on the door. The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard and the door opened quicker than Valtteri expected. A woman he had never seen before, stood there, her eyes narrowing in on him. “Who are you?” She spat.

“Umm… I’m Valtteri…” He said slowly, unsure what to say next.

“Seriously get away from the door.” Emilia said, appearing beside the woman. “Come in Valtteri, excuse my assistant and make yourself at home.” She told him before turning to look at the woman again. “Are we finished here?” She raised an eyebrow.

The lady gave her a look of warning. “I will be back tomorrow ma’am.” And with that she swiftly left, closing the door behind her.

Emilia sighed heavily and sat down on the arm of her sofa, closing her eyes. Valtteri’s normally happy, upbeat and devilish girlfriend had vanished, instead leaving a stressed, sad and unhappy looking Emilia.

The living room was huge with a cream sofa and two matching chairs creating a small cosy space at the front of the room in front of the TV and fire place. The other half of the room had a dining table with some bookcases and CD’s displayed on the walls. It was homely Valtteri thought but it was only homely if the occupant was happy. He put his bag down behind the sofa before crouching down in front of Emilia, taking her hands in his. “Love, what’s wrong?” He hated seeing her like this.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, and made contact with Valtteri’s. It was clear she was emotional and doing everything she could to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall. “I…I hate this place.” She mumbled. “I’d planned today to respond to charities and respond to cards but instead, Susie sent her assistant, my assistant and advisor over here to talk to me about the future and what I’m going to do as a royal and shit like that. When I said I didn’t want anything they were offering they started saying I didn’t have a choice. I’m happy doing my charity work but they don’t understand that.” She sniffed; her voice hoarse.

Valtteri gingerly squeezed her hand, his heart aching for her. “That doesn’t sound like a very healthy way of treating you.”

“It’s not. They think I’m just being difficult but I’m not.” She replied. “Susie and Britta are perfect princesses. I’m not. I was always the odd one out.” She sobbed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Valtteri quietly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, his eyes showed nothing but compassion. “Have you told your sisters how you feel?”

“There’s not point. They just don’t listen anymore.”

Valtteri nodded. “I’m sorry Em.”

Emilia nodded her head but removed her hands from Valtteri’s grip. “I’m sorry, I need to go get some air or something.” She told him, moving over to the table to grab Valtteri’s jumper. “I’ll be back later.”

The Finn watched as she pulled his jumper on top of her grey dress and headed out of the apartment into the summer evening. He knew she needed space, but he did worry about her.

*

When Emilia returned almost an hour later, Valtteri was lying stretched out on the sofa, dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Though, when he heard the door he got to his feet. He was met with a pale looking Emilia. “Sorry, I just needed some space.” She said quietly, hugging her arms against her chest.

“It’s okay.” He nodded. “I’m here if you want to talk though.”

She nodded softly. “Follow me.”

Valtteri did as told and followed her through to her bedroom. Emilia stepped out of her shoes and flopped on to the bed, patting the other side for Valtteri to do the same. As soon as he was lying down, she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest, feeling safe and content in his arms. Valtteri gently, slung his arm over her waist, keeping her securely placed against him.

The couple lay there for a while in silence. Listening to Valtteri’s heartbeat seemed to calm Emilia down but there were still a million different thoughts running through her head. Eventually she decided to speak. “I don’t know what to do Val.”

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, running his fingers over her skin lightly.

“The palace thinks it would be a good idea to send me to Africa for a year to do charity work there, rather than here. So, I can create a low profile and not ruin the image of the perfect monarchy.” She explained. “But that means giving up the work I’m doing here, and most importantly, you.”

“I see…”

“I don- I can’t give you up Valtteri. I love you and no matter what the palace wants me to do I won’t do it if it means you can’t be in my life.” She whispered, burying herself further into his chest.

Valtteri nodded. “The maybe you need to tell your sister and the palace that you are seeing someone and once you’re ready you will introduce them.”

“I think you’re right. It’s the only way they’re going to get off my back and leave me alone.” She agreed, cuddling Valtteri as much as she could.

The Finn nodded and caressed her shoulder. “I think it’ll help if you do that.” He acknowledged. “But it won’t eliminate all the family problems, but I have a solution.” He told her. He’d been busy thinking about this while she was out.

“You do?” She asked, finally lifting her head off of his chest and perching herself on her elbow to meet his gaze.

He smiled. “I do.”

“Well, what is it?”

Valtteri moved his hand and rummaged in the pocket of his joggers before pulling out a key and handing it to his girlfriend. “If you ever need to escape you can head to Monaco to my apartment, sorry, our apartment.”

Her blue eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” He nodded.

Emilia beamed and moved in to steal a quick kiss. “Seriously, you’re amazing. Thank you.” She told him.

“Anything for my E.” He smiled, glad that she was smiling again.

“And I apologise again for walking out. I was just so pissed off.” She explained, putting the key on her bedsit cabinet.

“It’s okay. I was just debating if I should run after you screaming your name at the top of my lungs but I thought it was a bit in appropriate and may end up in the tower getting my head chopped off.” He chuckled.

Emilia snorted. “Don’t ever change.”

“I don’t plan on it.” He laughed.

*

Once Emilia was cheered up, the two had dinner together before sitting down to watch some TV. Valtteri had his arm around her as he was still worried about her from earlier. However, she had perked up a lot.

He was watching the weird British comedy when his phone started to vibrate. “It’s my Mum… she always FaceTimes me during the week. You don’t mind if I answer do you?” He asked Emilia.

“Of course, go ahead.” She nodded, leaning forward to take the remote from the table to mute the TV.

Valtteri smiled and swiped the arrow to answer the call. “Hi Mum.” He beamed, before switching to Finnish.

Emilia watched him and smiled. He was clearly close to his parents which was sweet to see. She picked up the occasional phrase but most of the time she didn’t have a clue what they were saying.

“So, where are you just now son?” His Mum asked, noticing that the décor in the background was rather lavish.

“Uh… well….” He glanced across at Emilia. “I’m with my girlfriend.”

There was silence on the other end of the line. “Why didn’t you tell us son?” She asked softly. “We would love to meet her.”

“Well… its kind of a long-distance relationship so we don’t get to see each other very often.” He nodded. “But I would love to introduce you both just now, though you’ll need to switch to English Mum.”

“I’d love to meet her.” She replied in perfect English. “Please put her on the phone Valtteri.”

Valtteri turned to Emilia who suddenly looked a little nervous, but he moved down the sofa to be beside her before ensuring the camera could see both of them. “Mum, this is Emilia. Emilia this is my Mum Marianne.”

“Good evening Marianne. It’s lovely to finally meet you. Valtteri has told me a lot about you.” She said, holding Valtteri’s hand.

“I wish I could say the same my dear but I’m guessing you have been keeping the relationship a secret.”

Valtteri nodded. “We have. I’m sure Emilia doesn’t need the press hounding her more than they already do.” He said.

“Wait… what do you mean? Is she famous too?”

Valtteri chuckled and stole a quick glance at his girlfriend. “She’s princess Emilia of the United Kingdom.” He told her. “I told you I knew how to pick amazing women, Mum.”

His poor Mum was speechless. “I’m sorry for addressing you incorrectly Emilia, I honestly didn’t know.” She said, sounding a little anxious.

“You didn’t.” Emilia smiled. “Emilia is fine with me and anyway your Valtteri’s Mum. I’m sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Valtteri nodded. “Of course, you will.”

They talked to his Mum for a bit longer before ending the call. “Thank you for doing that Em. I just couldn’t lie to her any longer.”

“It’s fine.” She smiled. “It was lovely to meet her. I see where you get your sweet nature from now.” She teased.

He blushed red. “You’re doing it again.”

“Hmm doing what?” She asked innocently.

“Being devilish.”

She snorted. “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”


	7. Truth and Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With persistent rumours, the truth comes out to one individual.

Valtteri didn’t see Emilia again for another few weeks. They had agreed that Emilia would attend the Japanese Grand Prix as guest of Mercedes. Valtteri was happy she was going to be there as the season closed in.  It was qualifying day and Valtteri was sitting in the motorhome when Emilia arrived.

The princess was dressed in a green Gucci dress, teamed with a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair was tied back and she looked stunning. Lewis looked up and smiled. “Your Royal Highness.” He nodded before bowing his head and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Your Royal Highness.” Valtteri said, copying his teammate’s actions as he didn’t want to appear to be disrespecting royalty.

“How lovely to see you both again.” Emilia said, trying to ensure she gave both drivers equal eye contact. She could easily just have stared at Val, and kiss him but of course she couldn’t. Not yet.

“And you Ma’am.” Lewis smiled. “What brings you to another race?”

“Well, I’m just a huge fan and I enjoy the atmosphere.” She grinned, before lowering her voice. “Could one of you please show me to the ladies’ room?”

“Of course.” Valtteri replied. “Follow me.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a grateful smile and followed the Finn upstairs. They made their way along the corridor, not saying anything, but keeping an eye out to see if there were any Mercedes personnel about. Fortunately, there wasn’t and Emilia pushed Valtteri into the bathroom before following him and locking the door.

Before Valtteri could comprehend what was happening, he was leaning against the sink being kissed passionately. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to take control. By the time Emilia pulled away, Valtteri was gasping for breath. “Well that was some kiss… if it doesn’t promise something more later, I don’t know what does.” He chuckled.

She smirked and cupped his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered. “I can’t wait to be alone with you later.”

She smiled. “Well, don’t worry. We will have lots of time alone later.”

*

Despite Valtteri’s joy at Emilia’s attendance this weekend, he didn’t realise how much drama it would cause. Mercedes had posted the photo of Lewis kissing Emilia’s cheek on social media and another photo emerged of Lewis and Emilia hugging. By the time qualifying had ended Lewis and Emilia were trending worldwide as people thought they were a couple. She’d been attending so many races this year that it would make sense.

As soon as Lewis caught the news of the rumour, he looked less than impressed. He was grumpy and not paying full attention in the debrief. It was as they were leaving the room, Lewis grabbed Valtteri’s arm. “Can we have a chat soon?”

“Erm…” Valtteri nodded. “Sure.”

They agreed to meet in Lewis’s room in ten minutes so Valtteri rushed to his room to change. He had a quick shower and pulled jeans and a t-shirt on before texting Emilia.

_Lewis wants to talk to me… I’ll see you tonight. Can’t wait ;) xx_

He slipped his phone into his back pocket and made his way to Lewis’s room. He was slightly concerned that Lewis had worked out that they were a couple but he would just have to deal with it if that was this case.

Valtteri knocked on the door before poking his head in. “Come on in man.” Lewis smiled as he moved his hoodie from the sofa to let Valtteri sit down. “Thanks for this, I just feel like I need to get some shit off my chest.”

“Of course.” Valtteri replied as he sat down. “What’s up?”

Lewis flopped down beside him and sighed. “I’m single and that’s fine, I’m happy. But I’m sick of all these false accusations in the media that I’m dating people. Just because I hugged Princess Emilia, there are now rumours that we’re dating. It’s insane.” He complained. “It causes problems for me and for Princess Emilia. I’ve just had enough Valtteri and want the press to get their nose out of my private life.”

Valtteri listened to Lewis, but felt slightly awkward. He was kind of responsible for this rumour after asking Emilia here this weekend. He nodded at his teammate. “It must seriously suck Lewis. I mean it’s not your fault. It seems every time a pretty woman is around you the media assumes, you are dating.”

“It is and I’m so fucking sick of it now.” Lewis huffed.

“I know it must be frustrating but just try to ignore it because the more you do that, the less they will hound you.” He said, feeling for his teammate.

“You’re right Valtteri… I just need to ignore it.” Lewis agreed. “But it would be much easier if the Princess just stopped attending races.”

“Yeah… I’m sure it would be.” Valtteri nodded, but he felt kind of awkward. The only reason Emilia kept attending races was because of him. He adored having her at the track for support.

“Why does she keep attending anyway? And why does she have to hang around Mercedes? Can’t she go bug Ferrari?” He sighed heavily, looking at the Finn.

Valtteri shrugged and looked at Lewis but he couldn’t quite make eye contact. He felt tension in his spine. “Erm… I, I don’t know.” He stumbled over his words. “Maybe she’s banging Niki.”

Lewis frowned, watching his teammate’s body language. Valtteri was normally calm and relaxed but he looked on edge right now. “Valtteri…” He started. “You’re not dating her, are you?”

“Umm… well…”

“Valtteri! My God!” He exclaimed, staring at him in shock.

The Finn’s face was bright red now, he didn’t know what to say and was kind of hoping that Lewis would continue the conversation.

“Man, I’m so happy for you.” Lewis beamed, patting the Finn on the back. “Were those marks on your neck after Silverstone from Emilia?”

Valtteri could only nod. “Yes… yes they were.”

“Right come on. Tell me everything. How did it happen, and how long.” He asked, looking all excited.

Valtteri internally groaned. He was such a private person and found talking about things difficult. “After you introduced us at Silverstone, we just hit it off and we’ve been seeing each other as much as we can since then. Hence why she keeps attending races. Please don’t say anything as her family doesn’t know and very few of my friends know.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” He nodded, still smiling. “I’m seriously happy for you man. She’s a lovely lady.”

Valtteri nodded. “She is, she’s been my rock the last few months.”

“Aww! When’s the wedding? And can I be your first child’s godfather?” Lewis asked, grinning ear to ear.

He was met with a pointed look. “We will consider it.” Valtteri nodded, giving his friend a smile. It was a relief that someone else knew. “I’m sorry though about the media.”

“Nah it’s okay, I’ll just keep my distance from her.”

Valtteri snorted. “Good because she is mine.”

*

Following his chat with Lewis, Valtteri was a bit later getting back to the hotel. He opened the door to his hotel room and smiled when he saw Emilia sitting on the sofa, reading a book. “Hey Em.”

“Val.” She grinned, putting the book down. “I wondered where you got to. Everything okay with Lewis?”

The Finn groaned as he sat down beside her. “Well, he knows about us. Put it that way.” He said before elaborating a bit more.

Emilia chuckled imagining the awkwardness on Valtteri’s face. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” She chuckled. “But I bet it was funny.”

He chuckled. “I thought you’d say that.”

“So…” Emilia grinned turning to kiss Valtteri’s cheek. “Are you ready for our night of passion?”

The Finn smirked. “Let me freshen up and then I’ll meet you in bed.”

Emilia winked before rushing off to the bedroom. She got herself comfy on the bed and removed her bathrobe to reveal a short black lace nightie that enhanced her curves. She flicked her hair and relaxed into the pillow, waiting on her boyfriend.

Valtteri entered the bedroom in his boxers and smirked, taking in the sight of Emilia. She was breathtakingly beautiful and sometimes he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. He climbed on to the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back up against his chest. “Beautiful.” He whispered, moving to place a kiss on her shoulder blade.

Emilia giggled and reached behind her, feeling Valtteri’s erection against her leg. “Hello there, I missed you too.” She giggled, enjoying the kisses Valtteri was placing on her back.

He chuckled. “You looked so elegant today and even sexier now.” He admitted, his hands moving down to her hips.

“Well it’s good we have a few hours to get reacquainted.” She said with a smirk, clearly enjoying the moment.

“Very good.” Valtteri purred.

*

When Valtteri arrived at the track the next day, Lewis caught up with him and they walked through the paddock together. “Someone looks like he had a busy night.” Lewis chuckled, watching as Valtteri chewed on some gum.

“I had a lovely night thank you.” He said with a chuckle. “Em might be struggling to walk today but she’s fine.”

Lewis snorted. “I think I’m still in shock but I’m going to become your number one shipper. Em is such an adorable nickname for her.”

Valtteri rolled his eyes. “I’m glad your supportive of us.”

“I am, and in fact, I have a favour to ask of you.”

“What is it?” The Finn raised an eyebrow.

“I’m supposed to be taking the princess on a hot lap later but to cool rumours you could take her and then no one would suspect anything. And I’m sure she’d feel safer in your hands.” Lewis said softly.

“Yeah I can do that. No problem.”

Lewis nodded. “Thanks man.”

*

Prior to the race, Valtteri headed to the VIP area with Lewis so they could give their Mercedes guests a hot lap. Emilia was standing waiting. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit and looked ravishing. “Hi.” She beamed.

“Hello your Royal Highness.” Lewis nodded. “Are you ready for your hot lap with Valtteri? He’ll take care of you I promise.”

Emilia smiled softly. “Yes, it’ll be fun I’m sure.”

Valtteri smirked. “Very fun.”

The Finn climbed into the green AMG and pulled his helmet on. The paddock staff assisted Emilia with her helmet and seatbelt before giving Valtteri the all clear. He quickly pulled out of the pits and headed for the track. “How are you feeling?” He asked calmly, his eyes on the track.

“A little nervous but it’ll be fun I hope.” She said, holding on to the side of her seat. “Your going to floor it any second. I can sense it.”

He smirked and as they crossed the start finish line, he indeed floored it, making Emilia squeal. “Oh my fucking God Val!”

He chuckled. “It’s amazing right?” He beamed, navigating the chicanes and keeping his foot flat to the floor.

“Ask me later!”

The lap seemed to go on forever and Emilia’s entire body rattled, not used to this level of speed, adrenaline or g-force. As Valtteri started to slow the car down on the way to the pits she took a breath. “You’re crazy.”

“I am?” He asked.

“Driving cars that fast. You must be wired different from me.” She chuckled.

“Probably yes.” He smiled as he parked the car.

He jumped out and rushed round to open the door for Emilia. “You okay?” He asked her gently. He hoped he hadn’t scared her.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She smiled.

The posed for an obligatory photo in front of the car and Valtteri put his arm around her waist. No one said anything or batted an eyelid but Valtteri was sure that if it had been Lewis, the rumours would have continued.

As Emilia was being ushered back to the paddock club, she turned to Valtteri and smiled. “Remember to win for me.” She whispered, smiling at him. She would never admit it but she loved the way he looked when he was deeply concentrated.

He gave her a wink. “I will.”

 


	8. Tempers Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad race results in a very frustrated Finn.

Following Japan, Valtteri headed to Russia for his favourite race of the year. Emilia was flying in for qualifying on the Saturday to support her man but she was hoping to slip in under the radar this time. Wearing sunglasses and her hair in a ponytail, she entered the paddock wearing jeans and t-shirt, trying to fit in a bit more. However, she had visited the British embassy earlier in the week to promote the UK-Russia relationship.

Once safely in the Mercedes motorhome she felt she could relax and avoid cameras. She kept herself to herself and settled in front of the TV with Tatiana. “You must be getting used to this.” Tatiana whispered to her.

“Used to what?”

“Being a girlfriend of a driver.”

She chuckled. “Yes I am. It’s quite a crazy lifestyle really.”

“Definitely.”

The ladies were deep in conversation when Emilia felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head up quickly and smiled. “I just wanted to say hi before I went to the garage.” Valtteri said.

“Well, good luck.” Emilia beamed, moving to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I know you’ve got this.”

He grinned. “Thanks, Love.”

Russia was a track Valtteri loved. He didn’t know why, but it was fast and suited his driving style. It always had done and this qualifying session was no different. Valtteri took pole and held a significant margin over his teammate Lewis.

“That’s pole position Valtteri!” His engineer beamed.

“YES! Now to bring home the win tomorrow.” He nodded, feeling proud of his lap. All the effort he’d put in over the winter was really paying off. He pulled into the number one slot on the grid and patted his chest. He was proud of himself, and sometimes he just had to remind himself.

As soon as he was out of the car, he congratulated his team and waved to the fans. Sometimes it was hard to compute what had gone on in the car, especially as he was moved from one reporter to another analysing the lap.

He felt a sense of relief fall over him when the official FIA press conference was over. He stood up and headed out of the media centre, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He exited through the back entrance, needing a bit of peace from photographers and journalists. He was walking down the steps when he heard a cough. Valtteri looked over his shoulder and smirked. Emilia was standing, clearly hiding but waiting for him. “Hey you.” He smiled softly.

“That was an amazing lap.” She whispered, walking towards him.

“It felt good.” He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emilia smiled and lifted her arm up, gently stroking his cheek, her moisturised skin brushing against his beard. “I’m very proud of you.” She murmured, looking into his eyes.

The Finn smirked and pressed a kiss to her hand before moving closer to her. Emilia looped her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to meet his. Valtteri, slowly moved the palm of his hand up Emilia’s back, kissing her lips softly.

Emilia closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the moment and the feeling of Valtteri being so close. She whimpered against his lips.

Valtteri was about to press her up against the wall of the media centre when he heard the door open and close quickly, followed by footsteps. The Finn’s brain kicked into gear and he pulled away from Emilia, stepping back from her. He turned around quickly, hoping he had been hearing things but unfortunately, Charles Leclerc was standing there, looking rather shocked.

“Uh…” The Monegasque blinked, staring at his fellow competitor unsure what to say. Valtteri stood there, looking horrified and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. The woman, Charles noted, was standing behind him, her eyes fixed on the ground as she played with her hands, clearly wishing to be anywhere but here.

“Charles… I uh… please… please don’t say anything.” Valtteri spluttered, almost begging the young man. The last thing he needed was Emilia being plastered across the newspapers. “Please…”

“I… I won’t say anything…” He nodded, trying to take in the scene. He was staring at the blonde who was hiding timidly behind Valtteri. She looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place her. He knew he’d seen her before though.

“Thank you. Seriously please. No one can know.” Valtteri said, looking at Charles.

Charles nodded. “I won’t. I promise.”

Valtteri nodded and omitted a sigh. “Thank you.”

With a nod, Charles rushed off as quickly as he could, feeling incredibly awkward about disturbing Valtteri like that. Clearly, he was a very private person. He bounded into the Ferrari motorhome and nearly knocked over Sebastian who was on his way out. The German frowned. “Charles? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He nodded, looking rather worried.

“You don’t seem okay?”

“No, I’m fine.” Charles said again. “I just bumped into Valtteri and caught him snogging some woman.” He said, hoping Sebastian would accept the answer and let him disappear up to his room to shower.

“Oh awkward.” Sebastian chuckled, having walked in on too many people in the paddock in compromising situations. “But Valtteri? That’s new.” He smirked. “Who was the woman?”

“I…I don’t know. She was tall, blonde, incredibly beautiful.” Charles said, trying to calm down. He felt so awkward for catching Valtteri and telling Sebastian. He just wanted to go to his driver’s room and forget the events.

Sebastian gasped as a few pieces of information collated in his head. “It wasn’t the British Princess was it?”

Charles’s jaw dropped. “That was why she looked familiar!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide. “Yes! It’s her!”

*

Valtteri and Emilia had a celebratory dinner and an early night following Valtteri’s successful Saturday. However, both were up early on Sunday to head to the track. Despite a smile and his usual calm appearance for fans and the media, Emilia had noted that Valtteri was quieter than usual. She put it down to him getting himself into the zone.

Arriving at the track, Valtteri followed his usual routine. First, he attended some briefings regarding the race, second, he met the VIP guests before lastly being rushed off to join the track parade. He climbed aboard the truck and found a space next to the Ferrari drivers. He didn’t normally care who he stood next too as he rarely talked anyway. He preferred to take the moment for himself and get his mind ready for the race.

Valtteri was alone with his thoughts and waving at some fans who had a Finnish Flag with VB77 written on it, when Sebastian approached him. “Hey Valtteri.” He smiled softly. “How are you? Looking forward to the race?”

The Finn frowned. It wasn’t often Sebastian asked him about his thoughts on the race. “I’m okay thanks. You?”

“I’m good.” The German nodded despite wearing a dorky grin.

Valtteri raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you with something?”

“Well I mean if you put it so bluntly, then yes you can.” Sebastian nodded. “I want to know how, and when and why.”

Valtteri crossed his arms, staring at the four-time World Champion. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Don’t play dumb with me Valtteri. I know about you and Princess Emilia Windsor.”

The Finn stood up from where he’d been leaning on the railings. “What are you talking about?” He asked him, frowning.

“Oh now, don’t play dumb.” Sebastian laughed. “I hear you’re going to be his Royal Highness Valtteri soon enough.”

Anger surged through Valtteri as he glared at the man. He didn’t like anyone knowing his business. Especially not Sebastian. “Stop talking bullshit.” He hissed, folding his arms across his chest.

“No. I want you to tell me the truth. That’s why the blonde Princess is here every weekend, isn’t it? You’re dating.” He smirked proudly.

“Stop it and mind your own business.” Valtteri replied with anger in his voice. He was becoming defensive now. He hated this. His life with Emilia was private and no one else’s business.

Sebastian sighed. “Stop being so protective of your Princess. It’s not a big deal.”

Valtteri turned his back on the man and walked over to the other side of the lorry where Daniil was standing on his phone. The two had become friends during their stints in Formula One and they had a mutual understanding. Daniil could sense Valtteri’s mood and left him be. They both preferred quietness anyway.

*

A dark cloud continued to hang over Valtteri as he led the cars around the circuit on the formation lap. He was worrying about his start and the threat Lewis would pose but he tried to put it to the back of his mind as he entered the start finish straight. He slowly pulled into his grid slot, making sure he laid down some rubber. He took a breath and watched as the five red lights went out. Valtteri got a great start and went wheel to wheel with Lewis into turn 1. Both were respectful and gave each other racing room. But as Valtteri got into the lead, he felt a giant smack into the rear of the car.

The car spun around and as Valtteri faced the oncoming cars, he took his hands off the wheel and pulled them against his chest. He knew what was coming and he braced himself for impact. It all happened so quickly. Following the hit, his Mercedes careered across the track and into the wall, slamming in sideways.

Following the impact, Valtteri slowly opened his eyes, taking in the scene around him. He caught the tail end of the Williams driving past the crash scene and he sighed. He was out of the race and he was going to be sore tomorrow.

“Valtteri, are you okay?” His engineer asked, having watched the footage of the 77 car being hit in the rear and making impact with the wall.  

“I’m fine.” He mumbled. Hurt and anger echoing in his voice. The last thing he needed was his race to be over on lap one.

“You got hit in the rear by a car that jumped the start. There was nothing you could have done Valtteri. I’m sorry.”

The Finn was silent as he climbed from the wreck of his car. The damage made the crash look much worse than it actually was. He placed the steering wheel back in the cockpit before climbing over the tyre barrier. “Fuck this.” He thought.

*

Emilia had watched the crash, her heart in her mouth. She’d seen Valtteri crash in practice but she felt sick, seeing Valtteri’s car being hit and spun into the wall with a severe impact. The whole thing seemed to have happened in slow motion but it felt like a lifetime until she saw Valtteri climb from the car and heard via his radio that he was okay.

Hearing the cheer from the crowd when Valtteri climbed over the tyre barrier, pulled Emilia back to reality. Her boyfriend was okay but she definitely didn’t enjoy this aspect of dating a racing driver. “You okay?” Tatiana asked her quietly, not wanting to draw attention to her.

“Yeah… fine.” She nodded, her heart racing.

Without saying a word, Emilia got to her feet and headed upstairs to Valtteri’s driver’s room. She wanted to be there when he got back. She could also feel tears in the back of her throat, and there was one thing a Royal was not in public, and that was emotional.

She shut herself in the bathroom, and gently dabbed her eyes with some toilet paper. Trying not to smudge her make-up. She was trying to calm herself down when she heard the room door open and slam close. She was about to open the bathroom door when she heard harsh muttering in Finnish and the sound of objects being chucked around the room.

Valtteri had arrived back angry and was mumbling furiously in Finnish as he kicked his race boots off and threw them against the sofa. He grabbed his backpack and flung it against the wall, cursing as he did. He needed the points for the championship, and being taken out on the first lap was not helpful.

He was pulling his race suit off in rage, when he noticed the bathroom door open slightly and Emilia’s face appeared in the gap. “Val?” She asked quietly.

“What?” There was no emotion in his voice. Just pure anger in his eyes.

The blonde stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, concern in her eyes. “I was so worried when I saw you hit the wall… I’m glad you’re okay.” She told him, her voice soft.

Valtteri was tense. He was fuming inside. “It’s not okay.” He replied coldly. “Just leave me alone, yeah?” He said, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

Emilia was rather taken back by his tone. She’d never seen him like this. “Valtteri?” She asked again, putting her hand on his back. Her movement was a catalyst.

Valtteri spun around to face her, inches separating their faces. “What Princess?” He spat, anger taking over him.

Emilia’s expression changed immediately and she folded her arms across her chest. “I thought we didn’t do this Mr Bottas?”

He glared at her before turning his back on her and going through his backpack. While he simmered in his own anger, Emilia left the room, also angry.


	9. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia and Valtteri talk following the Russian Grand Prix.

The two hadn’t spoken since their harsh exchange in Valtteri’s room. The Finn had been dragged to the garage and forced to watch his teammate win. However, as soon as the checkered flag had fallen, Valtteri’s head was for home. He walked back to the motorhome and signalled for his trainer and girlfriend to follow him. He’d had quite enough for one weekend.

Emilia had agreed to stay with him in Nastola for two nights following the weekend, but she was tempted to find herself a flight back to the UK after what had happened. On the other hand, she wanted to sort things out with Valtteri, so she found herself heading to the airport and Valtteri’s private plane.

The Finn boarded and tucked himself into a seat at the back of the plane, clearly not in a sociable mood. Emilia was going to follow him but Antti grabbed her wrist. “Let him have some space and sit with me.” He said quietly.

The woman sighed and nodded before taking a seat beside Antti. She was angry at her boyfriend but also concerned. “Is he always like this?” She mumbled to Antti.

Antti sighed. “Valtteri is a complex person, a perfectionist almost. Formula One is his life and if he starts on pole then he expects to win the race. If he starts second then he aims to win.” He explained. “Being taken out on the first lap is any drivers worst nightmare. They’ve trained so hard for that weekend and are taking away no points. In this case, it could cost Valtteri the championship because it is so tight with Lewis.”

Emilia nodded, listening carefully and taking in what Antti was saying. Racing was Valtteri’s life and his quest was to win the championship. She hadn’t given any thought to that when Valtteri had been spun into the wall, she was just concerned about his physical wellbeing. “I understand… but I have never seen him so emotional before. He has always been so sweet and caring…”

“I know what you mean.” Antti nodded. “He is a Finn and he’s very good at hiding his emotions but sometimes, especially on bad race weekends, he lets his emotions get the better of him.”

“Has it happened before?”

Antti sighed and nodded. “Baku 2018, his tyre exploded three laps from the end and he was leading. It was DNF.” He said. “I met him in his hotel room after the race and I got the shock of my life. He was lying curled up on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. 2018 was an incredibly difficult season overall, but that was the worst moment I can recall.”

“No anger though?”

“There have been times when he’s finished a race and been incredibly angry like today. But I’ve learned that I just need to leave him to cool off and when he’s ready he’ll come and find me.”

“So, that’s what I did wrong…” Emilia sighed. “I should have left him alone and then shown my concern.”

Antti put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. “I know you were only worried about his welfare. It was a nasty impact and he shouldn’t have reacted like he did, but he’s so used to dealing with this kind of shit on his own that he probably will find it difficult to open up.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Emilia replied, looking down at her lap. “I just want to talk to him and get things sorted.”

“And you will.” Antti assured her. “When you get to Nastola, just let him go for his run and have a bottle of beer waiting for him when he gets back. He’ll talk then, I promise.”

“Thank you, Antti.” She whispered, feeling a little better about things now.

He nodded. “Your welcome.”

*

Upon arrival at Helsinki Airport, Valtteri and Emilia parted ways with Antti. Emilia was quiet as she climbed into Valtteri’s blue Mercedes, deciding that she wouldn’t push him to talk. As Valtteri pulled out on to the highway, he switched the radio on. Emilia knew then he wanted silence.

The hour journey passed slowly, with Valtteri focusing on the road ahead and Emilia watching the scenery pass her by. Her anger had subsided a little but she could tell by the way Valtteri was clutching the steering wheel he was mad.

When they arrived at Valtteri’s lake house, the Finn headed inside and upstairs to change. Emilia omitted a sigh and went to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. She was hunting for tea bags when Valtteri appeared in the doorway, having changed into a pair of black shorts and blue t-shirt. “I’m going for a run.”

“Okay.” Emilia nodded.

Valtteri said nothing else and headed out the door. A run usually cleared his head and helped him to figure things out. He started off at a gentle pace as he jogged past the lake but as he entered the forest he started to sprint. He ran the longest route, and as he neared the end, he ran as hard as he could up a large hill. His leg muscles ached and his lungs burned, but there was still a dull ache inside him. As he reached the top he stopped and put his hands on his knees, crouching over as he tried to catch his breath.

He regretted everything. The way he’d spoken to Sebastian, his actions after the crash and most importantly the way he’d treated Emilia. He knew why he was angry. It wasn’t just the crash and loss of points for his championship but it was the fact he’d have to work harder to come back from a shit weekend. He’d spent so many weeks doing that last year after a rubbish season, and trying to mentally reset had spiralled him into a depression. If it hadn’t been for Antti noticing, Valtteri doubted he would be as strong this season.

The Finn leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. He had to think positive. Technically it had been a strong weekend with pole and the crash wasn’t his fault so he had to keep that in mind. He bit his lip and opened his eyes. Realistically, he needed to apologise to Emilia. She had done nothing wrong.

After mustering up the breath and courage, Valtteri jogged back home, ready to talk and get things sorted out.

*

When he arrived, he found Emilia sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea. Sitting beside her was a bottle of beer.

“Hey.” Valtteri said, when he came in.

“Hey.” She nodded. “There’s a beer here with your name on it.”

“Thank you.” Valtteri said as he sat down beside her, taking the beer in his hand. “I need one today.”

“I thought you might.”

Valtteri took a mouthful of beer before putting the bottle down and turned to face Emilia. “I owe you an apology. I was a total dick earlier. You were only concerned about me after the crash and I reacted in the wrong way and I’m sorry for that. I’m not used to having someone there to support and comfort me after a shit weekend. I’m so used to dealing with it myself that I just didn’t know how to react… and I know I hurt you.”

“I know it can’t be easy suddenly having to share your feelings.” Emilia said. “But I’m here and I want to support you Val, through the shitty weekends. But you can’t take your anger out on me and I’m glad you realise that now.”

“I do.” He nodded. “I want to be able to share how I feel with you and I think today has made me realise how important communication is.”

“Well, we all learn from our mistakes.” Emilia said, reaching for Valtteri’s hand. “And we can both learn from today.”

He gave her hand a squeeze. “We can.”

Emilia smiled softly and moved closer to him. “Can I ask a question now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you okay after the crash?” She asked softly.

Valtteri chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’m just a bit bruised and sore. Nothing abnormal.” He said as he gave her a hug.

“Good. Because I need my Valtteri in one piece.” She chuckled.

*

Following a lazy dinner, Valtteri lay on the floor of the living room. He wouldn’t admit it but he was rather stiff from the crash and he’d definitely pulled muscles in his arms. Emilia was sitting on the sofa, watching him.

“You’re in pain, aren’t you?” She asked him, noting the way he was lying.

“I’m just stiff.” He replied, trying not to wince as he moved.

Emilia raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you go for a bath and let the heat ease your muscles?”

“Or the sauna?” His eyes lit up. “Come on, we can go relax there.”

“You just want to get me naked!” She chuckled but held out her hand to help him up. “Come on then.”

“It’ll cheer me up. I promise.” Valtteri gave her a smile.

The two made their way outside and to the separate building which housed Valtteri’s sauna. Emilia opened the door and followed Valtteri into the changing room. She watched as he shimmied out of his joggers and t-shirt. He had a few bruises on his side but nothing major Emilia noted.

“I’ll meet you inside.” Valtteri nodded as he got to his feet. He opened the door into the sauna and stepped in, relaxing as he felt the heat. He’d designed the sauna when he got the house built and it was one of his happy places. There were two benches on different levels which faced a window and looked out over the beautiful lake. It was a little slice of heaven.

He left his towel and climbed up on to the top bench, just relaxing and taking in the moment. The heat felt comforting against his aching body and helped him to unwind after the stress today. He was relaxing when Emilia slipped into the room and sat on the bench beside him. Her hair was up and she looked content too. “Is it helping?” She asked softly.

“A bit yeah.”

“Good.”

The two enjoyed the sauna before making a dash for the lake. Valtteri jumped in first and grinned. “So good.” He beamed up at Emilia who was still trying to wrap her head around this tradition. “Just jump otherwise you’ll get cold.”

She blushed. “You’re all crazy!”

He chuckled. “Come on.”

With a squeak she jumped in, squealing at the coldness of the lake. “Oh my god!” She giggled as Valtteri swam over and wrapped his arms around her.

“Congratulations. Your officially Finnish.”

She snorted. “Lucky me.”

They repeated the stint in the sauna and then lake a few more times before tiredness set in. As they were in the lake Valtteri swam over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Shall we shower?” He whispered. “And then enjoy a beer?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two dashed back inside and under the showers. Valtteri’s showers were side by side and offered him a nice view of his girlfriend. He let the water run over his skin and rinse off the sweat. “How did I get so lucky.” He whispered.

“What?” Emilia turned around from where she was washing.

“Nothing.” He chuckled. “Just thinking that my girlfriend is very beautiful.” He admitted as he climbed out of the shower and started to dry off. His favourite part of being in the sauna was slipping into his dressing gown after. It felt soft against his skin.

He held up a white dressing gown for Emilia as she dried off and helped her into the garment once she was dry. “Thank you Val.” She smiled. “I feel rather relaxed now.”

“Me too, Kulta.”

As the evening moved on, the couple sat by the lake in their dressing gowns, enjoying a beer and watching the sunset. They both felt far away from their everyday, hectic, lives. In this moment they were able to relax and focus on each other.

“Val.” Emilia whispered, as she reached for his hand.

“Hmm?” The Finn looked up from the spot he was watching on the lake.

“I love you.”

Valtteri felt his heart beat a little bit faster as he looked into her eyes. “I love you too, Em.”

 


	10. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri introduces Emilia to his parents.

Valtteri woke to a stream of sunlight sneaking in through an opening in the curtains. He moaned slightly as he moved on to his back, the events of the previous day coming back to him. The crash and then the relaxing evening. He stretched, being careful not to wake Emilia who was sleeping soundly beside him. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and ignored the work-related messages, but was surprised to see a message from his Mum sitting in his inbox.

_Your sister downloaded Instagram on to our tablets. We see you’re in Finland. When are you coming to see us? – Love Mum._

Valtteri internally groaned. He loved his parents dearly but he knew they’d ask hundreds of questions about Emilia. He took a breath and composed a reply.

_Hey Mum. Yeah I’m back in the country for a few days. I could pop over later for a visit? – V_

He’d just have to leave Emilia here. But he knew he couldn’t not see his parents. It had been a long while since he’d joined them for dinner so it would be nice. He was thinking about the occasion when he heard Emilia move next to him.

“Val?” She yawned, sleepily.

“Morning Love.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “You okay?”

She nodded, still adjusting to the light. “Yeah, I’m fine. You’re awake early?” She said, her voice filled with sleep.

“Just checking my messages.” He explained, rolling on to his side to be closer to her. Her hair was spread across the pillow and she wasn’t fully awake yet but Valtteri found her irresistible.

“Anything interesting?” She enquired, rolling on to her side to face her boyfriend.

“My Mum messaged me asking if I could visit her.” He sighed. “So, I’m going this afternoon. Your welcome to have a lazy afternoon here and enjoy the jacuzzi.” He told her.

Emilia frowned. “Val, I want to meet your parents. I’m coming with you.” She said, emphasise in her voice.

“Really?”

“Yes. I want to meet them.”

The Finn nodded. “Okay then. We shall go together. This afternoon.”

*

Valtteri was nervous as he drove himself and Emilia towards his parent’s house. It had been a while since he’d been to their house but he was excited to visit home. It would always be his first home. “I’m excited.” Emilia beamed. “I bet your parents are as lovely as you.”

Valtteri snorted. “I’m glad you think I’m lovely.”

She chuckled. “You are.”

He smiled as he turned off up a country track until he pulled in to a lovely looking lake house. He parked next to his parent’s jeep before taking a breath. “Ready for this then?” He asked her with a nervous smile, which hinted tension.

“Ready.”

They climbed out Valtteri’s Mercedes and made the short walk to the door. Valtteri fixed his shirt and knocked on the door as Emilia stood beside him, clutching a bunch of flowers. It didn’t take long until the door opened and a lady about the same height as Valtteri, with the same colour of blonde hair appeared. “Mum…” Valtteri said, suddenly freezing in panic.

Emilia could see the fear in Valtteri’s eyes and she gently stepped forward. “Hi Valtteri’s Mum. I’m Emilia, his girlfriend. I’m very much looking forward to getting to know you and Valtteri’s Dad.” She said softly. “And we brought you these flowers. Valtteri told me that you adore tulips.”

“It’s lovely to finally meet you Emilia.” His Mother smiled, taking the flowers. “Please do come in.”

Emilia gently placed her hand on Valtteri’s back. “After you.” She said to him, trying to calm him down.

Valtteri strode into the house and led Emilia into the sitting room. “Have a seat.” He whispered.

The couple sat down on the sofa, and his Mother quickly joined them after putting the flowers in some water. “Your Dad is outside and will be in shortly.” She told Valtteri.

“That’s good.” He nodded.

“Your home is lovely.” Emilia commented. “It’s nice to see little Valtteri on the walls.” She chuckled, looking around and studying the framed photos of him as a child.

His Mum beamed. “We can get the photo albums out later!”

“Mum…” Valtteri groaned.

She chuckled. “Don’t worry.”

 “I can’t get over your little chubby cheeks Val. You’re adorable.” She grinned.

Valtteri’s cheeks flushed red as his mum, Marianne, chuckled. “I wish he still carried a bit more weight as I fear he’s awfully skinny just now.”

“He is but he does have a very good diet and he eats more than I do.” Emilia replied. Since they started dating, she’d observed just how Valtteri managed his food and weight.

“Mum, you know I have to be a certain weight for the car.” He sighed. “But I promise you I’m eating well.”

She nodded. “Good.”

“At least when you retire Val and we are living our best lives we can just gorge on steak and wine and make up for all the time you haven’t been able to eat what you want.” She smiled. Clearly thinking of a future with Valtteri.

“Now that sounds like a plan!” He grinned. “I can get my adorable chubby cheeks back and never eat porridge again!”

Emilia gasped, turning to face him. “But porridge is your race fuel!”

He snorted. “I know but I hate the stuff. My Grandpa told me if I ate it, it would make me grow so I could race karts.” He explained.

“That’s actually adorable.” She said, touching his arm.

*

Mid-way through the visit Marianne and Valtteri disappeared into the kitchen to make coffee. “You could have told me you were bringing Emilia!” Marianne muttered as she raided her cupboards for some biscuits.

“Why?” He frowned as he waited on the kettle to boil.

“She’s a princess Valtteri! She will be used to the finer things in life. I don’t even have any cake to give her!” She exclaimed, still looking to see what she had.

The Finn was smiling and shaking his head. “Honestly, the normal biscuits will be fine.”

Marianne tutted and rolled her eyes. “How did you bag a princess if you’re giving her normal biscuits?” She asked, still internally freaking out about this.

“Because Mum she is a normal human who likes to be treated normally.” He replied, but he knew it had gone over her head as she started to panic about the drinks.

“We don’t even have any cream for the coffee! Just milk! Oh gosh. She probably takes cream.” She said, glancing around the kitchen. “But then again she’s British. Maybe I should have offered her tea? That’s like staple British diet!”

“Mum!” Valtteri exclaimed, grabbing her hand. “Calm okay?” He looked into her eyes. “Emilia likes to be treated normally. Just make a simple black cup of coffee and she will be quite happy. I promise you.”

Marianne started to nod. “Right, okay, I can do that.”

“Good.” Valtteri nodded, chuckling a little at the chaos.

Meanwhile, Emilia had headed out into the garden to find Valtteri’s dad, Rauno. She could see the man sitting on the grass weeding a border. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the garden was. It was clear both parents spent a lot of time in the garden. There were brightly coloured flowers lining the lawn and large trees offering privacy.

“Hello Rauno. I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Emilia said sweetly as she reached him. “Your garden is lovely.”

Rauno looked up and almost did a double take. The woman in front of him was stunning, and her smile lit up the entire garden. “Hello Ma’am.” He said, wiping his hands on his top as he stood up. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. I can see where Valtteri gets his good looks.” She smiled. “And please call me Emilia.”

“I honestly thought my wife was joking when she told me our son was dating royalty.” He admitted. “But you seem to make him really happy and given the hell he went through last year and that’s all that matters to me.”

Emilia smiled softly. “I’m glad he’s happier.” She nodded. “He makes me incredibly happy too.”

Rauno smiled. “Good, I’m glad to hear it. Let’s go get a drink and get to know each other a bit better.”

*

Soon the four adults were sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of coffee. Emilia was struggling to get over how much Valtteri and his Father looked alike. She was still taking in her surroundings as the room sat in silence. The living room was medium sized and had a dark red carpet. The wallpaper was red and the room had two bookcases which was covered in ornaments. It was very homely and miles away from the décor of the palace.

Valtteri had finished his coffee and was looking between his parents who were both silent, just looking at the floor. The silence was getting to him and made things feel rather awkward. “Oh my God Mum!” He exclaimed. “Please say something because you’re making me feel really awkward.”

Marianne smiled and chuckled. “Sorry son, I just don’t know what to say.” She admitted. “You’ve only ever brought home one girl before.”

“Oh?” Emilia smirked and looked at her boyfriend.

“Yeah.” He blushed. “My high school sweetheart.”

“That’s sweet.” Emilia said, touching his arm. “That’s one more than me. I’ve never dared bring anyone home. I couldn’t deal with the whole protocol nonsense.” She rolled her eyes.

He snorted. “Does that mean I’m never going to meet your family?”

“You can do! Just have a few vodkas beforehand.”

Valtteri laughed. “So, you should have vodka before I go racing in case I crash again and it’ll keep you calm right?” He asked jokingly.

Emilia pouted. “That wasn’t funny. I was scared.”

He nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“I know that feeling Emilia.” Marianne said. “It’s scary and the worst possible thoughts run through your head when you see someone you love in a crash.”

“They do. I’m just glad Val is okay.” She replied, moving to give him a hug.

“See Mum, I’m loved.” He beamed, pressing a kiss on to his girlfriend’s forehead.

Marianne watched them and could see how well they interacted with each other. She hadn’t seen her son so happy in a long time. “So, can I ask how you met?” She asked, wanting to move the subject on from the crash.

Valtteri turned to face her and smiled. “Well, Lewis introduced us at the British Grand Prix and we kind of hit it off and we’ve just been meeting up since then and we had a nice break at my lake house and we decided we’d make long distance relationship work.”

“Best decision ever.” Emilia whispered, reaching for Valtteri’s hand.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes lovingly. “It was.”

Their moment was interrupted though, by the sound of footsteps and a big fluffy cat jumping on to the coffee table. “Turbo!” Marianne gasped, horrified that the cat was near the food.

The cat meowed and grabbed one of the biscuits on the table before jumping off the table, on to the floor and running out the door. “Turbo!” Valtteri exclaimed before rushing out after him.

“Oh gosh Valtteri!” Marianne covered her eyes, feeling embarrassed by her son’s behaviour.

Emilia was sitting on the sofa snorting with laughter. She was in stitches by the time her boyfriend walked back into the room, carrying the furry, clearly overweight, kitty. “So, who is this then?” She grinned, reaching up to stroke the cat.

“This is Turbo.” Valtteri smiled, placing a kiss in between the cat’s ears. “He was my cat but I had to give him to my parents when travelling got so much.”

“What a great name.” She beamed, smirking as Turbo jumped out of Valtteri’s arms and into her lap. “Hello, little one. Aren’t you cute?”

The cat meowed and brushed himself against the woman, leaning up to sniff her chin. Valtteri smirked and snapped a photo. “He has never forgiven me for giving him to my parents but at least he likes you.”

She giggled. “He is lovely.” She beamed, ruffling his fur.

“Well, now you’ve met all the family.” Rauno chuckled. “And Turbo is the hardest to please so welcome to the Bottas’s.”

She laughed happily. “Well I feel honoured. You’ve all been so lovely to me today.”

*

As evening fell, Valtteri and Emilia prepared to leave. Valtteri hugged both his parents and headed for the car but Emilia lingered behind. “It was lovely to meet you both.” She told them, hugging Marianne and then Rauno.

“Look after my son for me.” Marianne said. “And we shall see you both soon.”

“Of course.” She nodded. “Thank you again for your hospitality.”

“Our pleasure my dear.” Rauno replied, smiling. He could tell his son was happy and he liked Emilia. She was a bright lady who seemed totally devoted to Valtteri.

Emilia gave them a wave before climbing into the car with Valtteri and put her seatbelt on. She continued to wave until Valtteri had reversed out of the drive and on to the main road. “Well that was a successful visit.” Valtteri remarked.

“Yes, it was lovely. Your parents are so kind.” She said, a sadness filling her voice.

Valtteri was concerned but didn’t say anything in case he had misread her feelings. However, as they hit the highway, he noticed Emilia staring out of the window, lost in thought. “Are you okay love?”

“Hmm, I’m fine Val.” She assured him but her tone flat. “Looking forward to getting home.”

“Me too.” He whispered, giving her knee a squeeze.

 


	11. Monaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Emilia head to the playground of Monte-Carlo.

As the F1 season reached its remaining races Valtteri was required across the Atlantic. So, following the stay in Finland, Emilia accompanied Valtteri to Monaco so that she could spend as much time as possible with him before he headed to the American and Mexican races. There was no way she would be able to attend without raising suspicion so she decided she’d remain in London for those weekends.

However, Emilia never liked to miss an opportunity. In the next few years she was required to launch a project which would be solely her project, so while in Monaco she decided to meet with Princess Charlene who had successfully started an initiative following her marriage.

The meeting had been successful, but Emilia only had one thing on her mind when she left the palace and made the short walk back to Valtteri’s appointment, and that was Valtteri. Despite having spent the last couple of days together they hadn’t been very intimate and with him heading across the pond in two days she wanted to have some quality time with him.

When she left his apartment earlier that morning, he was lying stretched out on the sofa catching up on a hockey game. He had explained who was playing and why it was important but she honestly didn’t understand. She arrived back at his home and let herself inside. She could hear the TV on and what sounded like Finnish commentary.

“I’m home.” She called. “I’m just going to get changed, okay?”

“Okay!” Valtteri replied quickly.

The blonde chuckled to herself and headed into the bedroom. She was tempted to sling on her leggings and hoodie but that wasn’t what she wanted. She pulled the bobble out of her hair and let her golden locks fall freely around her face. She removed her navy dress and changed into a purple nightie made of lace. The garment suited her figure and created a strong contrast with her skin. She’d ordered it a few months ago to impress Valtteri but had never had the chance to wear it, until now.

The Finn was sitting on the sofa, his eyes glued to the TV screen. The game was only half way through with both teams yet to score. He was watching his team try to find away passed the opponents defences to get to the goal. He was lost in the game when he heard footsteps. Valtteri quickly glanced over his shoulder and then back at the TV but he quickly did a double take.

Standing behind him was Emilia, dazzling in her purple nightie. She oozed elegance and sexiness. “Hi Val.” She giggled as she continuously wrapped a strand of her golden locks around her index finger.

Valtteri’s eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him. “Wow…” He mumbled, almost speechless. It had been a long time since anyone had taken his breath away but Emilia kept finding new ways.

“You like?” She asked, giving him a twirl.

“I… I love.”

“Good.” Emilia purred, taking a step closer to where he was sitting.

He was still rather speechless much to Emilia’s amusement so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She gently sat down on his lap and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer till their heads were inches apart. She gazed into his eyes and smirked. “You’re slightly afraid of me, aren’t you?” She whispered seductively.

He chuckled and put his hand on her exposed thigh. “Yes, no, curious.”

She smirked and pressed her lips against his. It was a kiss filled with passion and desire, and Valtteri knew exactly what she wanted. It wasn’t long until Valtteri was lying flat on his back on the sofa with Emilia above him, making out with him.

“Emilia.” He gasped as she left a trail of kisses on his neck.

Emilia giggled and ran her hands down his body, playing with the buttons of his pyjamas. He was wearing a navy pair of pyjamas that had the outline of a racing car in white. She found it adorable how he had many belongings which related back to his passion.

Valtteri gave a moan, enjoying what she was doing. “Emmmmmmm.”

She smirked and brushed her lips against his again, feeling how swollen they were. She enjoyed winding him up. She was focused on what she was doing when the Finnish commentators started to scream on the TV and she suddenly felt herself being shoved backwards as Valtteri quickly sat up. “What happened?” He exclaimed, looking at the screen.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?” She enquired but watched the excitement grow in his eyes.

“Look!” He exclaimed. “He’s on a breakaway!”

The woman looked at the screen and saw a player skating past the defence line and making a clean run for the goal. She could see her boyfriend on the edge of his seat but as the player hit the puck into the net, scoring the only goal of the game. Valtteri jumped up from his seat, raising his hands above his head. “YESSSSS!” He exclaimed, clearly very happy.

“Emilia!” He beamed. “We won!” He grinned and grabbed her hands. “We have lots of celebrating to do!”

Before Emilia could quibble, Valtteri was carrying her to his bedroom. His focus now fully on his girlfriend.

*

Emilia lay flat on her back panting, staring at the ceiling, giggling. The pair had just made it back to bed in their desire to get close to each other. “Well.” She whispered, rolling on to her side to face Valtteri.

“Well indeed.” The Finn smirked, a content smile on his face.

“I don’t think you’ll forget about me for a while.” Emilia said with a wink.

“Never.” He grinned, leaning over to steal a kiss from her. “You seriously are something else.”

She giggled. “Glad you’ve noticed.”

As they lay there, Emilia pulled a plastic, dressing up, tiara out of the drawer and put it on her head, smirking at Valtteri. “And now you have to do everything I say because I’m a princess.”

The Finn snorted. “Do I now?” He asked, before reaching over and stealing the tiara for his own head. “Does it suit me? I think I’d make a fantastic prince.” He said with a smirk.

Emilia giggled and grabbed her phone to take a photo. “You’d be the most handsome prince I know.”

He winked. “I’m glad you think so.”

The couple were laughing and joking with each other in bed, enjoying the downtime with each other when the doorbell rang. “Ugh.” Valtteri groaned. “Who could this be.”

“Who knows.” She chuckled, watching as the Finn heaved himself out of bed and pulled his racing car pyjamas back on. “So cute.” She teased.

Valtteri raised an eyebrow. “Behave you.”

“Always do!” Emilia called as her boyfriend left the room to go and answer the door.

Valtteri walked quickly through his apartment till he reached the door. He removed the chain and turned the key before opening the door. He got the fight of his life when he saw Paul Ripky standing there, holding his phone up as if he was filming.

“Hello Valtteri!” The German beamed. “I’m doing an Instagram Live on behalf of Mercedes and I thought I’d show our loyal viewers Monaco! The home of our drivers!” He said before bounding into the apartment. “Shall we take a look around and see what Valtteri’s apartment is like?”

Valtteri was in shock and panicking. “Paul! Paul! Noooo, you need to close the video now.” He said. He couldn’t risk anyone finding out about Emilia.

“Why? It’s only a bit of fun Valtteri.”

“Paul.” Valtteri glared at him as the German spun the camera on to him. “Give me the phone!”

Paul held the phone up high so Valtteri couldn’t reach it and laughed at the little Finn. “Aww they’re nice pyjamas Valtteri! Do you have a race car bed too?”

“Paul stop it! Seriously I mean it!” He said, almost flipping out.

Paul gave in and ended the video before slipping his phone into his pocket. “What’s gotten into you Valtteri? You’re normally down for any PR events.”

The Finn breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah I normally am but not when they could ruin things.”

The photographer frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Emilia, Kulta, please come here a moment.” He called softly.

The two men stood in silence in the open plan living room which overlooked the sea. Both waited until they heard footsteps. Emilia walked into the room, this time wearing a dressing gown and her hair was down. “Yes Val?”

Valtteri gently put his arm around her waist and held her protectively close. “Paul this is my girlfriend Emilia. We really don’t need anyone finding out about us just yet.”

Paul stood there in shock, his eyes wide. Everything seemed to fit into place in his mind. Why Valtteri was being so secretive, why Princess Emilia was attending so many races and why Valtteri freaked out about the live video. “Holy shit Valtteri you’re dating a princess.” He stammered.

The Finn chuckled. “Yes, yes I am. But no one can know.”

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me. I’m sorry about barging in. I honestly had no idea.” He admitted, shaking his head.

“It’s okay.” Valtteri nodded. “Just post a story saying something about me having a girlfriend and not wanting to have her privacy invaded.”

“I can do that.” He nodded. “You two go get cleaned up. It’s obvious what you’ve been up to.” He smirked.

Valtteri gave him a warning look as Emilia giggled. Maybe having another person knowing about their relationship wasn’t a bad thing.

While they got dressed, Paul took to Instagram. “Sorry about that guys. Valtteri wasn’t very happy about me barging in like that and he had every right to be annoyed because he was busy entertaining a lady friend.” He chuckled. “And before any shippers start, it wasn’t Lewis in his bed. I checked!”

Paul had put his phone away when Emilia and Valtteri returned to the living room. Emilia was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a hoodie, looking very relaxed. “It’s nice to properly meet you Paul.” She smiled.

“And you.” He beamed. “I still can’t believe this.”

Valtteri chuckled. “What can’t you believe Paul? The fact I have a girlfriend or the fact I’m dating a princess?”

Paul snorted. “Well, both.”

Emilia laughed. “Why?”

Paul smiled and watched as the Princess made some sandwiches for them for lunch. “Well Valtteri is very shy and I’m just surprised.” He admitted. “But very happy for him. He deserves to be happy after last year.”

“He does.” Emilia agreed.

“And I am happy.” The Finn smiled. “Even if you have turned up and ruined our morning.”

“I am sorry.” Paul chuckled. “But I’m kind of not because I just found out about the world’s hottest romance before the world does.”

Emilia turned around and chuckled. “Well that’s true.”

“So how did you get together?” Paul asked, smiling as Emilia brought the food over to the table. “I bet it’s an interesting story.”

“Hmmm.” Emilia said as she sat down at the table. The table was near the window which overlooked the sea. “Lewis introduced us at Silverstone and there was just this sort of attraction. So, after the race Valtteri and I went to dinner and we ended up talking for most of the night.” She explained.

“That sounds quite romantic. Is Valtteri big on romance?”

“Oh yes.” Emilia grinned. “He has the biggest heart and is very, very romantic.” She said as she turned to face Valtteri.

The Mercedes driver smirked. “I am.”

“You’re very sweet together.” Paul beamed. “It’s just a shame your dating the man with the second-best beard in the paddock.”

“Erm?” Valtteri raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “What do you mean second best? My beard is amazing.” He replied. “Isn’t it, Em?”

Emilia grinned and ruffled Valtteri’s beard. “Oh yes sweetheart, it’s the best.”

*

The couples time in Monaco seemed to disappear very quickly. It was their final day together before Valtteri flew to America and Emilia headed back to the UK. Emilia was busy packing her bag when Valtteri came back from a run. He was covered in sweat but smiling. “I was thinking while I was out.”

“You were thinking?” Emilia raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried?”

He snorted. “Enough of the cheek. It’s a good thought, I promise.”

“What is it?”

“Well.” He said as he sat down on the bed. “It’s our final day together and we should do something to make it memorable.”

“Hmm.” She grinned, taking a seat beside him. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Valtteri smiled. “Well, you haven’t seen that much of Monaco, just my apartment so perhaps I could take you on a walk and show you some nice views?”

“I’d enjoy that.” She grinned. “But first you need to shower.”

The Finn laughed. “Do you not like my sweaty look?”

“I do, but hygiene.”

“Point taken.”

After Valtteri had a quick shower, he changed into a white t-shirt and pair of beige chinos and went to find Emilia. “Ready?” He asked.

“Ready.” She smiled, entwining her fingers with his.

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.

Valtteri took her on one of his favourite walks. With the country being so small there were limited routes but a stroll on the pier by the sea was one of his favourites. “It’s so calm.” She remarked, glancing out at the strong blue sea.

“It is. Quite often in the evenings I’ll take a stroll along here and just unwind.” He admitted.

“Well now you have company on your stroll.” She whispered.

Valtteri stopped walking and turned to face her. The two were near the end of the pier and the sea. Consequently, it was windier and Emilia’s hair was being blown wild as she gazed at her boyfriend. He gently reached out and attempted to stroke some of her blonde strands behind her ear. “It feels very magical to have someone who wants to spend time with me and enjoy these moments.” He said softly.

She listened and a gentle smile fell over her lips when she heard his words. “Well you’ll never have to do anything alone as long as I’m around. We can celebrate the good times, support each other through the bad and enjoy every other moment.” She whispered, gently cupping his cheek with the palm of her hand. “I love you Valtteri.”

The Finn smiled and let his hand rest on her hip. “I love you too.” He said, looking into her eyes. Feeling content, he leaned in and at first brushed his nose against hers, before slowly caressing her lips with his own.

Emilia gently eased out of the kiss and gazed into his eyes. Panting slightly from the kiss. She had never known a man quite like Valtteri who could take her breath away so easily. She was going to miss him over the next few weeks but she could at least cherish moments like these.

“You’re so sweet.” She whispered.

Valtteri chuckled. “Don’t tell anyone else that.”

“Oh yes. You need to pretend you’re a scary competitor.” She giggled.

Valtteri was laughing and about to reply when his phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned. “It’s a message from Lewis.”

“What does he want?” Emilia asked, moving to stand beside him so she could see the screen.

“I don’t know.” The Finn replied as he clicked on the screen and opened the message. Staring back at him was a photo of him and Emilia snogging on the pier.

_Invite me to dinner or this photo will be on Instagram – Lewis_

Valtteri internally groaned as Emilia snorted. “He lives near here then?”

“Yeah. Opposite the pier. I forgot.” He admitted as he turned his head to look at Emilia. “I better say yes.”

“It’s not a problem. I can make dinner for an extra person.” She grinned. “He’s probably just lonely so you’ll make his day saying yes.”

“You’re right love.” He nodded as he composed a response.

_Sure Lewis. See you at 6pm – VB._

*

Emilia was busy in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables to make a pasta sauce. She was in her element and had some classical music on in the background as she worked on dinner. It was rare she was able to cook for herself. It was something she missed from her uni days as palace food was rather sophisticated and bland. She was standing in the open plan kitchen diner when she heard footsteps and laughter.

“Hey Emilia.” Lewis beamed as he entered the room. “I brought a bottle of wine for us to enjoy.”

Emilia grabbed the tea towel and wiped her hands. “Hey Lewis. Thank you. I’m sure we’ll have a nice evening.”

“We will.” Lewis grinned as he and Valtteri took a seat at the table. “I didn’t realise you like cooking Emilia.”

“I do. It’s calming and I get to experiment with food that suits my taste buds.”

“Yeah it’s fun isn’t it?” Lewis nodded. “I always used to cook with my Dad so I could learn the healthy recipes.”

Emilia bit her lip. “That’s nice.” She said quietly, before heading back to the kitchen, her personality changing almost instantly.

Lewis glanced at Valtteri and the Finn shrugged. “I don’t know. She’ll be fine in a moment I’m sure.” He said, nodding at Lewis.

The two men chatted till Emilia brought three fresh bowls of pasta through. She was smiling again and acting as happy as normal. “Here we go boys. Enjoy.”


	12. Words and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia talks to Susie and Valtteri receives some advice from Lewis.

The morning Valtteri had flown to America, Emilia flew to the UK. She was sitting in the back of a Range Rover with Tatiana as she was driven to Buckingham Palace. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a navy dress teamed with a pair of nude heels. Despite looking elegant she sported an uneasy expression. One that Tatiana could easily recognise. “Ma’am?”

Emilia lifted her head from where she was staring at her lap. “Yes?”

“Am I assuming correctly that you’re going to Buckingham Palace to tell your sister about Valtteri?” She asked quietly. She knew Emilia well and the woman could easily hide her nerves on engagements but when it was something personal, she struggled a lot more.

The Princess nodded, chewing the inside of her lips. “You’re right. I’m going to tell her and expect that look of utter disappointment she always gives me and then I’m going to tell her that I’ve given up enough in my life for the crown so she should let me be happy.”

Tatiana nodded and gently placed her hand on Emilia’s knee. “I know this may seem very out of turn but… stand your ground Ma’am. I can see how happy Valtteri makes you and how happy you make him. And as you say, you’ve given up so much for the crown that you deserve to be with the love of your life.”

Emilia gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Tati. Thank you for always supporting me.” She whispered, before giving her a quick hug.

Tatiana smiled. “Good luck.”

The car soon pulled through the gates at Buckingham Palace and Emilia took a deep breath. “Well, here we go.” She mumbled before stepping out of the car.

Susie’s private secretary met her at the door and bowed to her. “Your Royal Highness.” He nodded at Emilia. “Welcome.”

“Thank you.” She nodded, feeling incredibly embarrassed. She forgot how ridiculous all this protocol was since she had been living her very quiet life with Valtteri.

The assistant led Emilia through the corridors towards Susie’s office. However, the lack of conversation was eerie and only increased Emilia’s nerves. She just wanted this over with. As soon as Susie knew, some pressure would be released from the situation.

It didn’t take long till they reached the office and Susie’s assistant knocked before going in and announcing that Emilia was there. “You may enter.” He said as he returned to the corridor.

Emilia gave him a nod before slowly walking in. Susie’s office was rather large with a desk in the corner that overlooked the private gardens in the palace grounds. She had photos of Toto and Jack around the room as well as some older family portraits, but none of Emilia, Emilia noticed as she had a quick look around.

“Emilia.” Susie smiled, rising from where she was sitting.

“Your Majesty.” Emilia curtsied quickly before standing up again. “Susie, how lovely to see you.”

“And you my baby sister.” The Queen said, stepping forward to kiss both of Emilia’s cheeks. “It seems your country surfing at the moment with a busy schedule.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “What can I say? I want to do my best to represent the monarchy.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Please take a seat.” Susie replied as she wondered over to one of the two sofas which were located in front of the fire place.

Emilia sat down opposite her sister and placed her hands in her lap, taking a steady breath. Everything felt so formal in her family which was a strong contrast to her secret life with Valtteri which was free and easy going.

“Would you like tea?” Susie asked, taking in the nervousness of her sister. “Or would you prefer to tell me what’s on your mind. I’m assuming you’ve came here to tell me something.”

“As a matter of fact, I have.” She said, entwining her fingers together. “And I don’t know how you’re going to take it but I feel it is important that you know.”

“Well enlighten me.” Susie replied, looking into her eyes.

Emilia nodded. “A few months ago, I told you I was in the early stages of a relationship. Since then its grown from strength to strength and I have never been so happy in my life Susie. He is such an amazing guy.”

Susie listened carefully, and noted how her sister seemed to radiate as she talked about her new man. “It seems you are head over heels Emilia.” She said. “But you wouldn’t have called a meeting to tell me all this so I’m waiting on the but.”

Emilia chewed her lip nervously and nodded. “My boyfriend is Valtteri Bottas.” She said, hoping she wouldn’t need to say much more.

She watched as Susie absorbed the name, her face going from confusion to realisation and of course disappointment. “Really Emilia?” She frowned. “You couldn’t find a nice aristocratic British man, could you? You of course have to be difficult like always and challenge the crown by making stupid decisions.”

“Susie-”

“He’s not even British Emilia! He’s Finnish, middle class and a racing driver! I’m sure he doesn’t understand any royal protocol.”

“Look.” Emilia said, a defiant and determined look on her face. “I would like you to meet him. He makes me very happy and I think if you met him, you would change your mind about him.”

The Queen sighed and stared at her sister. “Fine. Whenever he’s not half way around the world, racing death traps at neck breaking speed, bring him to meet me and we shall see what this Mr Bottas is like.”

Emilia omitted a sigh of relief, glad that Susie would at least meet him. “Thank you, Susie.”

The Queen rolled her eyes. “I mean you couldn’t even pick Lewis. At least he is British.”

“Yeah, okay Susie.” Emilia replied, tension in her voice. “You’ll soon realise Lewis isn’t like Valtteri.”

*

Across the pond in Austin, Texas, Valtteri was relaxing on the roof bar of the hotel. Lewis was seated beside him but the Englishman was deeply focused on his phone. The pair were waiting for Niki to appear to discuss plans for the weekend, but he was running late. The silence was disturbed by the sound of Valtteri’s phone ringing. The Finn groaned when he realised it was his Mum.

He quickly swiped the screen and put the phone to his ear. “Hello Mum, how are you? Is everything okay?” It was unusual for her to call during a race weekend.

“Yes, I’m fine son. I just needed to speak with you quickly when you weren’t in Emilia’s presence.” She explained.

Valtteri frowned. “What’s this got to do with Emilia?”

His Mum sighed. “Emilia is lovely but I’m just worried Valtteri. She’s a princess, the media hound her and you’re my little boy. I don’t know if you’re ready to give up your life to be a public figure. I worry about your welfare.”

Valtteri closed his eyes as he listened, not thrilled about this at all. “Mum, I understand your concern but I love Emilia and I’m really happy. Whatever happens, happens and it’s not as if I’m going to give up racing. Em and I want a quiet life so we will keep doing what we are doing for now and work everything else out later.” He assured her.

“You’re so like your father. Calm about everything.” She said.

He snorted. “Like father like son.”

“I suppose.” She replied. “And can I check something else while I’m in my Mothering mode.”                

“Go for it.”

“You’re practicing safe sex, right?”

Valtteri went bright and nearly jumped out of his seat which drew Lewis’s attention. “Yes, Mother I am! I’m 29 not 15.” He replied, embarrassed that she’d even asked.

Lewis snorted as he watched his teammate.

“Well the last thing we need is an illegitimate royal baby.”

“Trust me, that’s the last thing Em and I want either.” He said. “Well I have to go now after that delightful conversation Mum. I’ll see you soon.”

Lewis chuckled to himself as Valtteri ended the call. He found it incredibly amusing that people were hassling the Finn about his love life. “You okay there Valtteri?”

“Apparently I’m worrying my parents.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I heard that.” Lewis laughed.

Valtteri just groaned, still feeling embarrassed by his Mum. He was nearly thirty and definitely didn’t need his mum checking in on what he was up to. He was still dying of humiliation when his phone rang again. This time it was Emilia. “Hey Em.” He smiled, calming slightly when he heard her voice.

“Val, I have some news.” She said, her tone firm.

“Em, you better not be pregnant.” He sputtered out, his heart rate rising again.

“Valtteri, what the hell! No, I’m not!” She exclaimed. “Why would you think that?!”

“Ummmm.” The Finn stuttered, turning to look at Lewis, who had tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks now.

“Don’t worry Emilia, Valtteri just had a rough call with his parents and they freaked him out. He’s fine otherwise I promise.” Lewis said as he moved nearer his teammate and the phone.

“Good…” She said, trying to move the topic onwards. “Anyway. I told Susie about us and she would like to meet you when you get back from Mexico. Is that okay?”

There was silence on Valtteri’s end for a little while as he took in the news. He had to meet the Queen of England and no doubt prove his worth in dating her youngest sister. He had multiple different thoughts running through his head when Emilia spoke again. “Val?”

“Uh… yeah that’s fine.” He said nervously.

“You sure? You don’t sound thrilled.” She replied, picking up on his anxiousness.

“Well… She’s the Queen Em. There are protocols I should know and stuff like that. I don’t know anything and I’m going to have to try and win her over…”

“I know.” Emilia nodded. “But please just be you and we can work on everything else. I promise.”

Valtteri sighed slowly. “Okay.”

“And don’t worry. I can teach him some protocol.” Lewis said. “He’ll be ready when he meets you in London.”

“Thank you, Lewis, that’s sweet of you.”

Valtteri just nodded. Suddenly he was very nervous about heading back to the UK. He didn’t want to do anything wrong in front of the Queen to jeopardise his relationship with Emilia. Then again, he knew how horrible her family had been to her and he wouldn’t stand for that again.

“I have to go now.” Emilia said. “I have a meeting with the environment secretary. I’ll speak to you soon Val. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He mumbled in response, clearly at a loss with his thoughts.

*

The race weekends went by quickly, with Valtteri taking second place in Austin and the win in Mexico. However, the fact he would be meeting Emilia’s sister soon was never far from his mind. He was sharing a plane back to the UK with Lewis but little did he realise it would be one of the longest flights of his life.

Valtteri arrived at the airport and was met by Lewis and Charles. “Hello.” He nodded, looking slightly confused.

Lewis smiled. “Charles’ flight was cancelled so I said he could fly with us.”

Valtteri shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He wasn’t bothered. He just wanted to get on the plane and have a bit of a rest before having to meet the Queen tomorrow. He flung himself into a seat near the back of the plane and put his headphones in. He was relaxing quietly as the flight took off, unaware of what Lewis had planned.

After about an hour or so, Lewis and Charles approached the Finn who had his head in a book. The both sat down in the same row and smiled at Valtteri.

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Charles and I are going to prep you for meeting the Queen. Is that okay?” Lewis asked.

Valtteri sighed and put his book down. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” He knew that he had very little knowledge of how to act around members of the royal family so hopefully Lewis would be able to advise him.

“And Charles is here because he’s friends with Princess Charlene so he knows a lot.” Lewis nodded as Charles looked a little sheepish.

“I want to apologise for outing you to Sebastian. He gave me such a fright and I just blurted it out.” He explained to Valtteri.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just grumpy that day and I regret the way I spoke to Sebastian.” The Finn said.

Charles nodded. “But I can help you with royal protocol.”

“That’s good because I know nothing.” He chuckled.

The three drivers sat in discussion for a good proportion of the flight, discussing different protocols that they had heard of. “So, you must always bow when you meet a member of royalty for the first time.” Charles explained.

“I think I can remember to do that.” Valtteri nodded. “What else?”

“Well, I know that you’re never allowed to leave a room before the Queen so you’ll have to sit there till she does.” Lewis admitted.

The Finn raised an eyebrow. “What if I have to pee though?”

Lewis snorted. “Hold it and pretend your fine.”

Valtteri sighed. “Anything else I should know then?”

“Never turn your back on royalty.” Charles said.

“And always make small talk. Royalty don’t care about your personal life.” Lewis added.

“Erm, we’re going to discuss the fact that I am dating Emilia. So, I really hope that there is no small talk involved.” He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Lewis rolled his eyes as Charles spoke up. “Try not to worry Valtteri. Just be you because you are polite and a nice man. She should see the real you and nothing else.”

“You may just be right there, Charles.” The Finn nodded.


	13. Her Majesty The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri finally meets Queen Susie.

It was Tuesday morning when the private plane carrying the three Formula One drivers landed at Heathrow in London. Valtteri thanked them both before going to collect his luggage. He had been made aware that Emilia was picking him up in the car park. As he headed for the exit, he saw a sign which said Bottas. The closer he got he began to recognise the figure holding the sign. It was Tatiana.

“Mr Bottas.” She gave him a grin. “Good to see you.”

“And you Tatiana.” He smiled in return. “Thank you for the lift.”

“No problem.”

The two chatted as they walked across the car park to where three black Range Rovers were lined up. He hoped into the back of one and smiled when he saw Emilia sitting there. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a purple blouse on top. She looked nervous but her smile relaxed when she saw Valtteri. “Val.”

“Hey Em.” He said softly.

She leaned across and kissed him quickly but pulled away before any of her security detail had the chance to see. “How are you?” She whispered.

“Nervous.” He admitted as he reached for her hand. “But I just keep telling myself that it’s going to be okay.”

“It will be okay.” Emilia nodded. “No matter what she says, she cannot tear us apart.”

“Very true.” He replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

It wasn’t long before they were on their way to Buckingham Palace. Emilia hadn’t let his hand go and Valtteri could feel the sweat on the palm of her hand. He wanted to assure her everything would be okay and the meeting would go fine, but he couldn’t. Not when he had no idea what Queen Susie would say.

Valtteri’s heart rate increased when he saw the car drive through the gates of the palace. It suddenly felt real. He took a deep breath to compose himself before turning to face Emilia. “Ready?” He asked quietly.

“As I’ll ever be.”

The two climbed from the car and were met by a secretary. He guided Emilia along a long corridor and into the building. Valtteri followed behind, taking in the grandeur of such a place. The marble floors were lined with red carpet and the walls were decorated with old portraits. He swallowed down the nerves in his throat and climbed the stairs.

Eventually they were left standing outside a door and Emilia turned to face him. “Remember to bow.” She whispered as the secretary gave them permission to enter.

The two walked into the room. It was a living room Valtteri noted with two sofas lining up either side of a wooden coffee table in the middle. It was homely but still very posh he thought. He was suddenly drawn to the Queen who was walking towards Emilia.

“Your Majesty.” Emilia curtsied and stepped forward to kiss Susie’s cheeks.

Emilia stepped back and Valtteri stepped forward, his heart pounding in his chest. He bowed as Lewis had shown him to do and somehow uttered “Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” Susie nodded, watching as Valtteri stood up and took a step back beside Emilia. He was smaller than she imagined and much more muscular than expected. “It’s great that you could both make it.” She smiled.

“It’s a privilege to be here.” Valtteri replied, not daring to move his gaze from the Queen.

“Well I think it’s only right that I get to meet the man who has made my sister happy.” She replied, keeping a smile on her face.

“We appreciate your time.” Emilia added, sounding rather timid.

Susie stepped forward and nodded. “Why don’t we take a seat? I think we have lots to discuss.” She said, walking towards the sofa.

“We do.” Emilia agreed as she followed her sister over to the seating area. She took a seat opposite Susie and Valtteri quickly sat down beside her. He felt completely out of his depth. The formality of the meeting was completely unnatural, even at work, meetings weren’t this formal. He was pulled from his thoughts by Susie speaking.

Susie was staring at him, trying to catch his attention. “Mr Bottas, can I call you Valtteri?” She asked him. “I can sense you are nervous and I’d like to put you at ease.”

The Finn nodded, making eye contact with her. “Valtteri is fine thank you.” He said, nodding.

“Good Valtteri.” She smiled softly. “Emilia hasn’t told me too much about you but you seem very pleasant.”

“I try to be Ma’am.”

She nodded and looked between the Finn and her sister before sighing. “Would you prefer me to cut to the chase and discuss why we are here?”

“Please.” Emilia said, playing with a lose thread on her blouse. “I think it would maybe make us feel less stressed.”

“I agree.” Valtteri nodded, reaching over to take Emilia’s hand.

The Queen nodded and looked at them both. “So, as the monarch it is my job to protect the Crown. The Crown comes first, before my marriage, before my son and before myself. That is how the monarchy works and what our Father ingrained in us since we were children.” Susie explained. “Both my sisters Britta and Emilia have to obey this too and protect the Crown.”

“And I do protect the Crown.” Emilia replied, looking at her sister.

“That’s questionable Emilia.” Susie sighed. “Your decisions always seem to challenge my protection of the Crown.”

Emilia sighed and folded her arms. “What do you mean?”

“Well Emilia a number of your choices in life have jeopardised the crown and left me rather frustrated.” She explained. “Like your choice of university. You were desperate to leave the UK and you didn’t even pick a Commonwealth country to study in. By choosing Finland you left me in a position to defend UK Education. You should have heard how upset the Prime Minister was when it was announced you were going to Finland to study and not here.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me then?” She asked, looking rather annoyed.

“Mother insisted it was better for you to be away from London’s party scene.” Susie replied.

“Fine, so one decision made your job difficult.” Emilia mumbled, feeling the emotion building at the back of her throat. She never meant to upset anyone.

“No, it wasn’t just that one decision Emilia, that was just one example. There have been multiple occasions where you have put yourself before the Crown.” Susie said, disappointment in her voice.

Valtteri watched the two sisters. Despite looking alike, there was an obvious tension between them. Valtteri slowly raised his hand and Susie looked at him with a rather inquisitive and amused glance. “Yes?”

“Can I say something?” Valtteri asked quietly.

“You may.”

Valtteri nodded his thanks. “Well, in the short time I’ve known Emilia she seems very dedicated to her royal work and charities. So, I assume that she’s had reasons for putting herself before the crown.” He said.

“I’m sure she did but it doesn’t excuse the fact she disobeyed the Crown.”

Emilia sighed. “Okay, I’ve messed up and frustrated you with my actions but I am not a senior royal. I am so far down the pecking order that I’m really not important. Jack is the heir, Britta is the heir’s spare and then there is Anna who is the spare’s spare and then there is me. My actions should affect nobody.”

“Well they do Emilia and you dating a middle class, Finish racing driver is another decision which frustrates me.” Susie said angrily. “The media will have a field day with the news that a Princess is dating a man who goes racing in a death trap at neck breaking speeds every weekend.”

“Really?” Emilia glared at her, anger seething through her. “You got Daddy to change the constitution so you could marry Toto and you allowed Britta to marry Mark! You just won’t allow me to be happy!”

“Mark is from Australia which is part of the Commonwealth and Toto was a divorcee, one simple change in the constitution and it was fine. The public would be outraged if you married Valtteri.”

“Then let them be outraged.” Emilia spat, getting to her feet. “I love him and he loves me. He’s given me the life I’ve always wanted and showered me with affection and companionship. He protects me and supports me, something no one in this family has ever done.”

“Emilia!” Susie snapped, standing up as well. “Do not speak to me like that!”

Emilia said nothing and headed to the door, tears already rolling down her cheeks in anger. She was so sick of her family and the way she was treated. She ignored her sister and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Susie shook her head, her hands on her hips. She just couldn’t understand her sister. Her eyes fell on Valtteri who was still sitting there, looking apprehensive. “Maybe I will get some sense out of you.” She said as she retook her seat.

“Maybe but I’m just a middle-class Finish racing driver.”

“Look.” Susie sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just expected that my sister will find a nice aristocratic British man.”

“And I am the complete opposite.” Valtteri replied.

“Yes, you are.”

“I know it’s not what you want. I know you probably don’t like me, but I love Emilia and I would do anything to protect her and make sure she’s happy. Royal life stresses her and with me she’s been able to have a more easy and simple life. Perhaps if you want to repair your relationship with her you should understand she is introverted.”

Susie listened to him and slowly nodded. “can I ask you one final question?”

“Of course.”

“Would you ever consider proposing to my sister?”

“Well.” Valtteri chuckled. “Put it this way. I can’t imagine my life without her.”

*

Susie had left the meeting with food for thought. On one hand, Valtteri posed a lot of problems for the Crown and the monarchy. But on the other, it was clear he adored Emilia and was a good fit for her personality.

Susie was pondering the situation in her mind as she stood in her bedroom which overlooked the gardens of Buckingham Palace. She was standing at the window watching Emilia and Valtteri having a stroll. They were hand in hand and looked incredibly loved up. She omitted a sigh and rubbed her temples. She didn’t want to be the baddy as she wanted her sister to be happy but she had to put the Crown first.

“Su?” A voice called.

“Hmm?”

There was no response, just the sound of footsteps. Before she could turn around to see who was there, a pair of arms snaked around her and pulled her into a hug. “You seem awfully deep in thought.” Toto whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “What’s going on?”

She sighed and leaned back against her husband’s chest, feeling some comfort for the first time all day. “That is what’s going on.” She mumbled before pointing at the window.

Toto frowned and leaned forward to look out of the window. Emilia and a man were chasing Jack and Anna around the garden, making them laugh and smile. “Susie, who is the man with Emilia?” He asked, not knowing anything about Valtteri.

“That is Valtteri Bottas. F1 racing driver and Emilia’s boyfriend.” She replied, moving out of his arms to sit on the bed. “And currently my biggest headache.”

“Why is he your biggest headache?” He asked, watching as Valtteri lifted Jack up and spun him around. It was clear the little boy was giggling with glee and enjoying himself.

“He’s not suitable to marry into the royal family and if I let Emilia marry him, she is letting down the Crown once again.”

Toto sighed. “I think we both know that Emilia is already a lost cause. Why not let her be happy? I mean Valtteri has already secured Jack and Anna’s approval.”

“What do you mean?” Susie asked.

“Take a look out of the window.”

The Queen heaved herself to her feet and glanced out of the window. The sight that met her melted her heart a little. Valtteri was sitting on the grass with Emilia to his right. Jack was on his lap and Anna was cuddling Emilia while he read them both a story.

“Yeah Toto, this isn’t making the situation any easier.” She admitted.

“The maybe you need to listen to your heart and do the right thing, rather than the Crown.” He replied.


	14. Burnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation gets the better of Emilia.

In the days following the meeting with Susie, Valtteri and Emilia had decided to hide out at Kensington Palace. Both had punishingly busy schedules which took their minds of the impending rift with the Queen.

The couple were sitting having breakfast one morning, knowing it would be a busy day ahead. Valtteri was eating porridge while Emilia looked through some briefing papers she’d been left. “Do you have a busy day ahead?” Valtteri asked her.

“Yes, I think so.” She admitted. “I have an engagement this afternoon.”

“I’m sure it’ll go well. You make people very happy by turning up.” He told her and gave her knee a squeeze under the table.

The blonde giggled. “I’m glad you think so. What are you up to today?” She asked him, knowing he was required to be at the Mercedes factory.

“I have some engineering meetings this morning and then I’m going to be in the simulator for most of the day.”

“I’m sure it’ll be important.” She nodded.

“It will be.” He agreed before glancing at his watch. “I should go or I’ll be late and that’s the last thing I need.”

She snorted. “Yes, better be a good boy.”

Valtteri winked and leaned across the table to steal a kiss. “Have a good day Em and I’ll see you tonight.”

Emilia giggled. “See you tonight love.”

She watched as Valtteri headed out, and as the door closed, she grabbed her diary to see where she was going later today. It was only as she glanced at the notes inside, she realised that her assistants had edited her schedule and instead of visiting the gardens in Wales like she was supposed to, she was going to an orphanage in London.

Her heart beat increased a little. There was no way she could back out of the visit now. Quietly, she went to her bedroom to get ready for the day. All the enthusiasm she had for the day ahead was gone. She knew this would be a tough visit.

*

Emilia was putting the finishing touches to her outfit when Tatiana knocked on her door. “Ma’am we need to go now.” She called.

“Coming.” She replied.

Emilia grabbed her bag and opened her apartment door. She wore a grey dress with matching jacket. Her black heels matched the black clip in her hair making her look regal. “I’m here. Sorry, I couldn’t find my purse.” She admitted.

“It’s okay we’re on time.” She assured her.

The Princess nodded and climbed into her car and sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to this in the slightest. She was going to meet some of the children at the orphanage to find out how the charity she was patron of were helping improve their lives.

The orphanage wasn’t far from Kensington Palace and as the car pulled up, Emilia could see the huge number of photographers on the other side of the street. She took a deep breath and grabbed her clutch.

As Tatiana opened the car door, Emilia stepped down and smiled as she always did. It was her PR smile. She was pretty sure she could be an actress with the amount of times she’d faked her emotions on an engagement.

“Your Royal Highness.” The boss of the orphanage said and curtsied. “It’s great to have you and your associates here today. You have all done so much to help change the lives of these children.”

Emilia smiled. “You do such wonderful work here and all children deserve to have the best start in life.”

“I quite agree Ma’am.” She said. “Shall we head inside?”

Emilia nodded. She took a breath and followed the woman inside. She knew she was going to see the new therapy rooms and meet some of the children. She wasn’t enjoying this at all. It was hard seeing children who had no one and absolutely nothing in their lives. On some level she felt the same. She’d lost her Dad and missed him dearly but she regretted the fact that when he died, they weren’t on good terms, it ate her up inside.

She tried to shake the thought from her head as she was led to one of the new rooms but it hurt. She’d been so close to her Dad as a child and they were always playing together. Then she hit her teenage years and their relationship changed. She was kicked in to touch and left to handle royal engagements on her own and suddenly be in the spotlight. However, it was when she announced she was going to Finland to study that their relationship turned sour.  There had been arguments right up until the day she’d left, with her family telling her she was disrespecting the Crown by leaving the UK and Commonwealth.

By this stage Emilia had enough. The media were crucifying her for her partying ways and the only way out of this horrid life she was living was to move away. She had assumed that once she’d graduated, she and her Dad would patch things up but instead he’d died suddenly and now she was living with this guilt.

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she was shown around. These children had nothing and here she was feeling sorry for herself because of what had happened with her Dad. She had a Mother and two sisters and lived in a palace. That’s more than what the average person had. She didn’t deserve to be upset or sad about her life.

She felt like a deer in headlights as she glanced around the room. There were many smiling faces waiting expectantly for her to cut the ribbon for the new sensory room. Her palms were sweating and her heart hammered in her chest. They were probably fake smiling, disappointed that the royal family had sent her instead of Britta, the perfect princess or the Queen herself. Her family were always disappointed in her, so the public must be too for her antics in the past.

Emilia took the scissors from one of the workers and cut the ribbon, forcing a smile for the photographer as she did. “Can we get a photo of you shaking hands?” The photographer called.

Upon hearing the request Emilia discarded the scissors and shook the manager of the orphanage’s hand. When the photographer had got the shot he wanted, the manager stepped away from Emilia and wiped the palm of her hand on her dress. Emilia bit her lip slightly, realising that her palms were very sweaty and that’s what the manager was rubbing off. She tried to swallow down the emotion. She was disgusted at herself for not being able to do her job without getting nervous and repulsing the public. She really wasn’t fit to be a princess.

“Ma’am?” One of the volunteers asked softly. “Are you ready to meet the children?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

The volunteer guided her downstairs towards the dining room. She was met with the sound of excited screams and chanting. “Princess! Princess! Princess!”

Emilia stepped into the room and smiled when she saw about twenty children ranging between aged 4 and 10 jumping about in front of her. They were all clearly very excited and hyper. Her thoughts went into over drive as some ran over to hug her. Awkwardly she kneeled down to greet and hug the children but she certainly didn’t feel comfortable. She doubted that any of the kids were happy to see her. Everyone else disliked her so why would the kids.

She tried desperately hard to keep herself together and smiled as she hugged the children but her brain continued to tell her differently. “Princess Emilia!” A little girl squealed as she hugged the princess.

“Hello Sweetheart.” Emilia replied, trying to act natural with the child and be warm.

“I drew you a picture!” The girl beamed and waved a bit of paper about in her face.

Emilia smiled softly and took the drawing into her hands. Though she suddenly felt pain in the back of her throat and tears in her eyes as she looked at the crayon drawing. There were five figures in the drawing. Herself, Susie and Britta and then her Mum and Dad. It brought back such powerful memories of when she was a child and the time she spent with her Dad.

She struggled to find words and could feel the emotion threatening to pour out of her. Her hands were shaking and sweaty. “It… it’s wonderful. Thank-thank you so much.” Emilia stammered as she stood up. She held the drawing in her hand as she glanced around the room. She made eye contact with Tatiana and rubbed her ear. She needed out.

She watched as Tatiana sprang into action, saying something to the Manager and then coming over to Emilia to get her out. Her mind was totally confused and she had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Her early departure surprised the media and very few got photographs of her as Tatiana assisted her into the back of the car which drove off almost immediately.

The princess didn’t even attempt to stop her tears or impending panic attack.

*

When the car came to a halt outside Kensington Palace, Emilia stumbled out of the car and made her way towards the entrance. Her breath was unsteady and tears streamed down her face. She kept her head down in the hope of no one witnessing her in such a state. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach and she was convinced her legs were going to buckle any moment. She desperately tried to get her key into the lock but her hands were shaking violently.

“Here, let me help.” She heard a soothing voice say.

Tatiana took the key from her and unlocked the door. Emilia attempted to nod at her but she couldn’t, she had to get inside and hide.

She pulled her jacket off and chucked it on the sofa along with her purse. She stumbled out of her shoes and made her way to the bedroom where she flung herself down beside her bed. The blonde pulled her knees up against her chest and leaned down so her forehead was against her knees. In the enclosed space she could hear how erratic her breathing was. She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears and focus on her breathing but it was too much. Her feelings were stronger than her control.

*

Tatiana stood outside the Princess’s apartment. She’d been assigned to the Princess for five years now and knew her well. It had been years since she’d see Emilia this distressed, and the fact she could hear her sobs from outside only fuelled her concern.

She was debating what to do when she heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. Tatiana glanced down and was rather surprised to see Her Majesty the Queen, Susie, sprinting up the staircase. “Your Majesty.” Tatiana said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

“What’s going on?” Susie asked, folding her arms across her chest. The royal was dressed in jeans and a hoodie as if she’d been out playing with Jack.

“What do you mean Ma’am?” Tatiana asked.

“Some of my staff reported that my sister arrived back from her engagement in tears and the media are saying she left early. I want to know what’s going on.” She replied, clearly wanting answers.

Tatiana sighed. “Ma’am, I don’t know exactly what happened but something triggered her and as soon as we got back to the car she broke down. I don’t know what causes it but it’s been a while since it’s happened.”

Susie frowned. “What do you mean it’s been a while since it’s happened? Has this happened before?” She enquired.

“Yes Ma’am. On a number of occasions.”

“Give me an example.”

Tatiana wracked her brain and then nodded. “The first State Banquet after she came back from Finland when you and the Princess Royal encouraged her to dance with a man. She left early because she was uncomfortable.”

Susie gasped quietly to herself, wondering just what was going on with her sister. She had always assumed she’d left the banquet to go and have a quick shag or a piss up but she suddenly felt very guilty because it appeared, she wasn’t doing those things at all.

“I need to see her.”

“You can try Ma’am.” Tatiana said, pointing at the door.

Susie nodded and made her way into the apartment. She could hear whimpering coming from the bedroom, which she followed. She quietly opened the door and her eyes fell on her sister. Emilia was still huddled up in the corner between the bed and the wall. Her hair which had been perfectly styled this morning was hanging all over the place.

“Emilia?” Susie asked gently, slowly approaching her sister.

At the sound of a voice, Emilia flicked her head up, revealing her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “Wh-what do you want Susie?” She asked, her voice choked with emotion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I want Valtteri.” She sniffed, her body trembling.

Susie nodded softly. “Where’s your phone? I’ll call him.”

“Won’t answer. Tried.” She mumbled.

Susie gently rubbed her arm before rushing out of the room. “Tatiana!” She called, rushing out into the hallway. “I don’t suppose you can get a hold of Valtteri?”

“I can try. He gave me his number for emergencies.”

“Call him.” Susie replied. “And tell him to get his ass here now. Emilia needs him.”

*

Valtteri was enjoying a quiet afternoon in the Mercedes simulator. He had his phone in his pocket and got a fright when it started to vibrate. Frowning he pulled it out much to the surprise of his engineers. His frown darkened when he saw Tatiana’s name on the screen. Without giving it a second thought, he answered. “Tatiana?”

“The Queen demands your presence immediately. Emilia needs you.” She said, not wanting to elaborate.

“I’m on my way.” He replied before starting to climb out of the simulator.

“Valtteri?” James asked, looking rather annoyed.

The Finn walked over to the engineer and pulled his phone out. “This is my girlfriend and that was the palace. Something is wrong and I need to be there. I don’t need to say anything more.” He said as he held up a photo of himself and Emilia.

James nodded, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the determined Finn.

*

Valtteri arrived back at Kensington Palace thirty minutes later. He jumped out of his car and rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. He was met by Tatiana at the top who pointed at the door. “Good luck.” She whispered.

Unsure about what he was going to find inside Valtteri took a moment to compose himself. As he entered, he heard small sniffs coming from the bedroom. When he poked his head around the door, he saw Emilia curled up on the floor with Susie also in the room but giving her some space. “Emilia, Valtteri’s here. I’m going to leave you both alone now.” The Queen said.

Emilia mumbled something incoherent as her sister left the room. Without saying a word, Valtteri scooped Emilia into his arms and lifted her up on to the bed. He could see she was about to object but he lay down beside her and pulled her back against his chest before wrapping his arms protectively around her. “I’m here. You’re safe.” He whispered, his voice sounding calm. “Nothing bad can happen when I’m here.” He assured her. “Focus on your breathing.”

He continued to gently ground her, keeping her warm and safe in his arms as she fought with her breath.

Eventually, her breathing steadied out and she omitted a sigh, feeling incredibly drained.

“Would you like some water Em?” He whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded weakly, feeling how dry her mouth was.

The Finn gently stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Susie standing there. “You’re still here?”

“I wasn’t leaving her in that state.” She replied. “I had no idea she was suffering.”

“She’s never said anything to me either but I managed to pick up that she was an anxious person.” He replied as he ran the tap.

“I need to speak with her.”

“I know, and I think now is a good time.”

Valtteri led the two of them back towards Emilia’s bedroom, where she was now sitting up on the bed, hugging Valtteri’s jumper. “Em, can we come in?” He called as he opened the door, so she could see who the we were.

She gave an exhausted nod, not in the mood for arguing.

Valtteri walked in and handed her the water before sitting down beside her on the bed, keeping close to her in case she needed him.

Susie also came in but sat at the bottom of the bed so there was sill a bit of distance between them. “I think you both need to talk.” Valtteri said softly.

Susie nodded and looked at her sister, folding her arms gently as she leaned forward. “Why didn’t you tell me Emilia, that you feel uncomfortable doing engagements?” She enquired. “We could have supported you or given you training. You shouldn’t have kept this to yourself!” She said, sounding angry.

“Hey…” Valtteri said, looking at the Queen. “I didn’t ask you in here to start an argument or snap at her.” He said softly. “I think Em has been through enough today.”

Emilia sniffed from where she was shimming closer to Valtteri.

Susie sighed and nodded. “You’re right Valtteri. I should be apologising to my sister and asking her if she will give me another chance so we can get to know each other again and have the bond we once had.”

Emilia looked at Susie and gently nodded her end. “I’d like that.” She whimpered.

“Good.” She said softly, before moving to give her a hug. Susie wrapped her arms around Emilia tightly and held her close. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry too.” Emilia sniffed, burying her head into Susie’s hair.

The two hugged each other tightly and Valtteri smiled at the sight, glad to see that maybe this could be a turning point in their relationship.

“We should also thank you Valtteri.” Susie said, before turning to him and giving him a hug. Emilia also joined the hug. Glad that her other half was able to help both of them today.

“Erm…” Valtteri stuttered, starting to panic. “You can’t hug me I’m not allowed to touch the Queen!” He exclaimed, the protocol coming back into his head.

Susie snorted and turned to Emilia. “I think you’ve found a good man in this one.”

Emilia nodded, a smile back on her face. “I have. He’s wonderful.”


	15. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final race of the season springs a few surprises.

In the weeks that followed, Emilia made a conscious effort to get along with Susie and enjoy some quality sister time. She also started to ease herself back into some royal work but nothing to strenuous. Valtteri meanwhile, was very focused on the final two races of the season. They had little time to see each other but Emilia knew just how important this extra preparation was for the championship.

A third-place finish in Brazil for Valtteri meant that the race at Yas Marina would decide who was the 2019 F1 World Champion. The title would go to one of the Mercedes drivers and Valtteri currently held the advantage. He could afford to finish 1st or 2nd to wrap up the championship. With the pressure well and truly on it was important to minimise distraction. As a result, the couple had agreed that Emilia would arrive in Abu Dhabi on the morning of the race. Very few people knew she was actually attending, and within Mercedes only Antti knew. Valtteri had decided that he wanted her there as she had been part of his journey this year and whatever happened he wanted Emilia by his side.

The Saturday had gone well with Valtteri taking pole position but his teammate had qualified second, meaning they both locked out the front row. It didn’t bother Valtteri at all. He had a calm and collected approach this weekend. Bring the car home first or second.

It was Sunday morning and following his usual pre-race run, Valtteri arrived at the track. He was in his driver’s room getting ready for the usual happenings when there was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” He called as he kicked his race boots out of the way.

The door squeaked open and quickly closed again. The Finn spun around and let a smile settle on his lips when he saw Emilia standing there. “Hey Val.” She grinned.

Valtteri pulled her into a hug, letting his arms wrap around her figure till there was little air between them. He buried his head into her neck, his nose gently brushing her skin. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered as he took a moment to inhale her scent. Despite the need for focus and training, he had found himself becoming lonely and it made him realise how much he didn’t want to let her go.

Emilia giggled and gently ran her hands down his back. “I’ve missed you too.” She whispered. “But we will have plenty of time together soon.”

He grinned and gave her a gentle kiss. “We will.”

The blonde nodded. “Whatever happens today Valtteri I’m proud of you. Now go out there and win.” She whispered.

“I will. For you.”

Emilia smiled. “Good.” As she left the room, Valtteri noticed what she was wearing. She was dressed in a black, polka dot dress with blue puma sneakers. The exact same shade as his race boots. Now if that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.

*

With the multiple meetings and engagements, the morning flew by and Valtteri soon found himself on his lap to the grid. The car felt good and he felt positive. Gently, he was guided into the number one grid slot and climbed out of his car. Antti quickly pulled him aside and gave him an ice vest to keep cool. “Okay?” Antti asked.

“I’m okay.” Valtteri nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

It was clear the Finn was in the zone and despite not showing any signs of nerves, Valtteri felt a bit more pressure than normal. With everyone saying how shit he was last year and uncapable he was determined to bring home the championship this year. He wanted to prove a point. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind but he knew it was going to be a tough race physically and mentally.

“Deep breath.” Antti whispered from beside him.

The Finn nodded. This was his day and nothing was going to stop him.

Following the anthem, Valtteri isolated himself from his team. He needed quietness to get himself focused for the next two hours. Wanting away from the prying photographers and journalists, he sat in his car while waiting on the formation lap. Despite some nerves, he was filled with hunger and determination. It was his championship to lose. Lewis certainly didn’t need another title. This one was his.

*

All twenty cars got off the grid for the formation lap and Valtteri led the cars around the track, making sure to leave enough rubber on his starting slot. “Ready Valtteri?” His engineer Riccardo asked.

“Yes. Minimal talking. Please.” He replied, wanting to keep any distractions limited.

Soon his helmet fell silent and Valtteri focused on the lights. Valtteri sat ready, the tension in his shoulders reminding him how much was at stake. As the lights went out Valtteri launched himself down to turn one, making sure to come out ahead of Lewis.

The 77 car got a better start than the 44 who was left to battle with the fast starting Ferrari of Sebastian Vettel. Valtteri couldn’t have asked for a better start. He started to pull away and build a gap to Lewis behind but he was being careful not to damage his tyres.

As the race progressed Valtteri extended his race lead, keeping his laps tidy and managing fuel consumption. Whatever was happening behind, Valtteri didn’t know, Lewis didn’t seem to have the pace to close down the gap which released some of the pressure on the Finn.

“Final lap Valtteri. Bring it home.” Riccardo said, having been quite quiet for most of the race. He knew what was at stake and he wanted to assist his driver as much as possible.

“Confirm.” He replied, his voice as monotone as ever.

Emilia was in the garage, her arms folded across her stomach. The tension was high and it was obvious all of Valtteri’s mechanics wanted him to win the championship. One final lap and he would make history. “Come on Val.” She mumbled under her breath.

The Finn was focused, making sure he hit every apex and got his braking zones right. He couldn’t afford to make a mistake. Not now. He was so close to realising his dream. It was only when he rounded the final corner and pulled on to the straight that his heart started to pound. He was going to do it. He was going to win the race and win the championship. He was going to be the next Finish World Champion.

As he took the checkered flag the fireworks ignited, lighting up the sky. The gold, silver and red lights shining down on the winning Silver Arrow. “Valtteri that’s P1! You’re the 2019 World Champion!” Riccardo exclaimed.

“YES!” He shouted, the happiness radiating in his voice. “Thank you guys! The car has been amazing.”

“Congratulations Valtteri. You deserve this.” Niki beamed, smiling as he spoke into the headset.

“It feels amazing!” He replied, raising his fist out of the cockpit to cheer. He couldn’t believe it. He’d actually done it. He was the World Champion.

He pulled on to the straight and stopped. “Do I have permission?”

“Go nuts.” Riccardo laughed.

He slowly revved the engine and turned the wheel, building into a donut. The smell of smoke filled his visor and he smirked. He felt emotional having achieved his goal. The lows of last year felt so far away. Right now, he was on top of the world. He flung his arm out of the car and above the halo and raised his index figure. He was number one.

Eventually he brought the car to a stop and pushed the headrest out. He wriggled frantically as he freed himself from the safety harnesses. He stepped up on to the body of his car and raised his fists in the air. The crowd went wild clearly happy for the quiet and unassuming Finn.

Valtteri couldn’t believe it. He was bursting with excitement. It had been a long time since his body had tingled like this. He saw Lewis rushing towards him and jumped down on to the ground. Before he could even steady himself, he was in his teammate’s arms, being squeezed against Lewis’ chest. “I’m so happy for you man!”

“Thank you, Lewis.” Valtteri smiled, giving the Englishman a pat on the helmet. “For making me push myself.”

Lewis snorted. “Step it up next year.”

“You’re on.” He laughed.

Lewis patted his back once again before Valtteri noticed his team who were waiting on the other side of the pit wall. He took off running, finding a gap in the railings to climb over. His chief mechanics met him there, cheering and hugging him tightly. They were proud of their driver for such a strong comeback.

Valtteri made his way through the mechanics, the live feed camera following him, wanting to get the millions of viewers as close to the action as possible. Many people were happy to see a new champion in Formula 1. He shook everyone’s hand, grateful for their support but the adrenaline started to pump faster when he saw Emilia standing at Parc Ferme so she had a good view of the podium.

Her back was facing him and he started to walk towards her, he felt like he was almost running. He had to see her. He wanted to include her in this moment. He wanted to share the enjoyment he felt. “Em.” He said, grabbing her hand.

The Princess spun around and her eyes softened. “Val.”

He smirked. In that moment he only had eyes for Emilia. The noise of the crowd, the enclosed space of mechanics and the cameras were forgotten. All that mattered was his Emilia. He cupped her cheek with his gloved left hand and forced his lips against hers, drawing her into the moment. It was sloppy and passionate but he didn’t care. He pulled back and smiled, squeezing her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She whispered, staring into his eyes.

She could see the happiness in his eyes and the enjoyment in his smile. However, she suddenly saw a change in his look and panic filled through him. “Shit.” He gasped. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

Emilia chuckled and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s fine. It was deserved. Now go and get your trophy, champion.”

The tension in Valtteri’s face evaporated and he smiled before rushing off to get weighed and head for the podium. Emilia didn’t care if people knew. This was Valtteri’s moment and she was incredibly proud of him.

The podium ceremony got underway quickly with Valtteri taking to the top step. Despite the redness in his cheeks and sweat running down his neck he looked proud and emotional. The Finn clasped his 1st place hat in front of his thighs and listened as the Finnish national anthem rang out. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in an attempt to stop anymore tears escaping. He took a breath and reopened his eyes, smiling when he saw the huge number of flags waving proudly for him. Valtteri gently patted his chest with his fist, feeling incredibly touched by the support.

As he scanned the crowd below his eyes fell on Emilia. The blonde was standing looking up at the podium with the soppiest grin on her face. He smiled softly and blew her a kiss, which she caught.

*

Back in London, Susie and Toto were settled in their private living room, having watched the race together. Both were happy Valtteri had won the championship but the post-race celebrations certainly hadn’t made for easy watching.

As the Finnish national anthem rang out and Valtteri stood on the podium, Susie turned to look at Toto. “We’re fucked.” She informed him.

“The Kiss?” He raised an eyebrow. Knowing that was exactly what she was referring too.

“Yes, the damn kiss. Everyone knows now. She’s been at more than half the races this year. They’ll do the math and work out their dating. We have no control over this. The Crown is going to get damaged.”

Toto sighed and reached for her hand. “Su, they’re happy. Valtteri has just achieved his goal. You can’t do anything to detract from that. This is his moment. Let people wonder and release a proper statement tomorrow or something. For now, let them be happy and free. There life is going to change significantly from now on.”

Susie sighed. “I also want to be on there side. I like Valtteri. He’s good for my sister. I don’t want to say something which could jeopardise their relationship either.”

Toto nodded. “I think that-”

Before Toto could even finish his sentence, the door burst open. “Susie!” Britta exclaimed. The normally calm sister looked out of breath, probably from rushing over to the Palace. “Emilia has seriously messed up!”

“I-”

Britta didn’t let Susie answer and continued to babble on. “She’s at the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix and she’s just been caught on camera kissing the new World Champion!” She exclaimed. “She’s always got to try and embarrass the Crown, doesn’t she? I mean why is she kissing him?!”

Susie shook her head and got to her feet, running a hand through her blonde locks as she did. “Emilia is dating Valtteri. Has been for about six months now. They are very well suited for each other. Please keep quiet about it while I work out how to handle the situation.” She replied to her sister. “Toto please follow me. We have work to do.”

And with that, The Queen and her King consort walked out of the room, leaving Britta to absorb the news.

*

Back in the United Arab Emirates, Valtteri and Emilia were blissfully unaware of the chaos unfolding in London. Antti had taken Emilia under his wing and kept her safe while the new World Champion conducted his media. Due to limited time and most journalists asking questions about his astonishing come back, the kiss was rarely mentioned. However, the British press were fixated on it now. Sky journalists had bombarded the Finn with questions in an attempt to get him to admit Princess Emilia was his girlfriend. But in a very Finnish style Valtteri had shrugged and responded with “My girlfriend was here this weekend” and rushed off to the next journalist.

By the time he arrived back at the Mercedes motorhome he was feeling rather overwhelmed. He entered the hospitality suite to cheers and a glass of champagne was quickly pushed in his direction. He smiled and swallowed the contents of the flute, letting the cold liquid cool his body. Despite watching his colleagues celebrate he was scanning the room for Emilia but he couldn’t see her.

“We’re going outside in five minutes for the celebratory photoshoot.” Bradley, the head of Mercedes media whispered in his ear. “Be warned that there is a lot of interest following that kiss.”

The Finn nodded. “I’ll be there.”

Valtteri quickly headed upstairs, wanting to have a moment to himself and freshen up. He entered his driver’s room and walked straight into the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under the cold tap before rinsing it and pressing it against his skin. He omitted a sigh at the coolness, it was helping him to calm down. His emotions were so high right now.

Eventually he made his way down to the garage, dodging fans and photographers as he ran between the motorhome and the pits. He entered the garage where Bradley was waiting to lead him out, but it was the person beside Bradley that made him smile. “Em.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I wondered where you’d gone.”

She giggled as she gently pulled out of the hug. “Antti was keeping me safe.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Are you ready for this?”

“For what?”

“I want you in the picture Emilia.” He said softly. “You helped me become champion and I want you by my side.”

The woman listened and gently smiled. “Then I will be by your side.”

Valtteri linked their hands together before walking towards the pitlane. As soon as they appeared the sound of cameras snapping away was almost as loud as the Mercedes team talking. The Finn showed Emilia where to sit before crouching down beside her. Lewis leaned over to him and smirked. “You’re really cruising for a bruising from Queen Susie.”

Valtteri snorted as Emilia laughed. “Leave her to me.” She said to Lewis.

“Do you know what would be cute?” The Englishman grinned.

The Finn raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Kiss her again for all those shippers out there.”

Valtteri rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork Lewis.”

Lewis snorted and handed his teammate a Finnish flag. “Go have your moment.” He assured him.

Valtteri gently got to his feet and helped Emilia back up before taking a few steps forward. Much like his predecessor, he stood close to Emilia and wrapped the Finnish flag around them both. He smiled for the cameras but before he could tell Emilia to leave, the team rushed towards them, soaking them in champagne. Emilia squealed and pulled the flag around her as Valtteri laughed and tried to protect her but it was no use, everyone was drenched.

As Emilia lifted her head up, her wet hair clinging to her face, she gently pressed a kiss to Valtteri’s cheek. “My Champion.” She whispered, her voice meaning every word.


	16. World Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss.

Following the celebratory photoshoot, Valtteri and Emilia made their way back to the hotel. They were in Emilia’s blacked out protection car to ensure that they had as much protection as possible. Valtteri was rather tipsy much to Emilia’s amusement. “You okay, Val?” She asked softly.

The Finn gave her a goofy grin. He was still wearing his champagne-soaked race-suit but he looked incredibly happy. “I’m good, Em. How are you? You look very pretty. Did I mention that I love your matching blue sneakers?”

The Princess giggled and smiled. “I’m glad you like them Valtteri. I remembered Vivian Rosberg did something similar a few years ago and I was like I’m going to do that!”

He grinned. “Well it is much appreciated.”

“I’m glad.” She nodded, but frowned when her phone started to ring. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. “Shit. It’s Susie.”

“Well put her on!” Valtteri beamed. “Maybe she’s phoning to congratulate me!”

Emilia sighed. “I doubt it.” She mumbled before swiping the screen. “Hi Susie, you’re on speaker. Valtteri and I can hear you.”

“Hello your Royal Majesty.” Valtteri slurred, messing up the title, as he leaned nearer Emilia.

“I should apologise, Val is a little bit tipsy.”

“I suppose he has a reason to be drunk.” Susie replied before sighing. “I just can’t decide if I should congratulate him on winning the championship or creating a championship of chaos.”

“Thank you, Susie!” Valtteri replied. “I don’t mind doing both. Show’s I can multi-task.”

Emilia snorted but tried to cover it over with a cough. “Susie, I understand it’s not ideal, but I don’t want it to detract from what Valtteri has achieved today so please don’t do anything about it yet.”

The Queen sighed. “I think you are unaware of just how big this story is Emilia. I do have a plan though.”

“What is it?”

“Post a photo of you and Valtteri. No mushy captions but something that confirms you are together but keeps the focus on Valtteri’s championship.” She explained. “Then tomorrow the palace will release a statement on your behalf announcing the relationship. But in the meantime, lay low and don’t talk to anyone.”

“We can do that.” Valtteri butted in, still grinning. “Thank you.”

“Good.” She replied.

Emilia sighed. “We will do that.” She told her sister. Not happy about how Susie was already trying to control the situation.

After ending the call, Emilia sighed and hugged her arms close to her chest. She didn’t want her family ruining Valtteri’s celebration. Although the Finn seemed pretty unaware of everything right now. She was deep in thought when Valtteri nudged her arm. “Don’t be sad Em. I don’t care what others think. I want to enjoy this night with you.”

She gave him a soft smile. “Really?”

The Finn nodded and leaned over to meet her lips. He gave her a tender peck on the lips before pulling away. “You need to help me out of this race suit later.”

She giggled, clearly letting the pressure of the royal status leave her mind again. “I can do that.”

The couple soon arrived at the hotel and Valtteri climbed out of the car. He took Emilia’s hand and carried his trophy in the other. Other guests stopped to watch as the new celebrity couple headed up to their room.

Valtteri unlocked the door and followed Emilia inside. “Are you going to have a shower?” Emilia asked him as she dumbed her bag on the sofa. She couldn’t imagine how sweaty he must be and sticky with the amount of champagne that had been poured over him.

“Hmm I could.”

“You could?” She asked as she turned to face him, wondering why he had chosen to use that phrase rather than a simple yes or no answer.

The Finn placed his trophy on the sofa before picking Emilia up newly wed style. “I want something else first. Then I’ll shower.” He said quietly, looking into Emilia’s eyes.

She smirked, a giddy feeling in her chest. “Something tells me you want me.”

“Indeed. We won’t have the time later for a private celebration.” He said before carrying her through to the bedroom.

*

After their moment of passion, Emilia lay on her side, her gaze fixed on Valtteri. The hotel bedding was soft against their skin and Emilia couldn’t help but admire how toned Valtteri was in comparison to the crystal white sheets. “So that was a nice little celebration.”

The Finn smirked. “It was indeed.” He beamed before rolling on to his side to give her a kiss.

Emilia giggled into the kiss and smiled. “You really should shower soon… we have the party to go to.”

“They can wait. I’m unwinding after all the stress.” He admitted.

She nodded. “Fair enough.”

Soon though the new World Champion headed to the bathroom to shower, leaving Emilia in bed. She grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw an email from Paul Ripke. Prior to leaving the track Emilia had asked him to send some photos over that she could post to confirm the relationship. She looked through the shots and her eyes widened when she found the perfect photo. It showed Emilia kissing Valtteri’s cheek with the Finnish flag draped behind them during the champagne spray. His trophy was in his hand. It was the perfect photo.

She uploaded it to her official Instagram account and took a breath, feeling a bit nervous about the reaction this would receive. She simply captioned it “My Champion <3” and credited Paul as the photographer.

“Three, two, one…” She whispered to herself before pressing the ‘share’ button.

It took seconds following the post for her phone to explode. Likes and comments flooded in, a long with private messages and texts from friends and family congratulating them. Knowing there was no way she could read and reply to all, she put her phone down and decided she’d deal with the messages in the morning.

Valtteri’s phone was lying on the bedside cabinet and from where she was lounging in bed, she could hear it vibrating just as violently. Clearly his media was going just as crazy.

She chuckled to herself, wondering just what she’d created by falling in love with Valtteri.

*

“We’re going to be late.”

“And?” Valtteri asked as he stood in front of the mirror, buttoning up the blue shirt he was wearing. Following his shower, he’d had to take some congratulatory calls from his family which had made him late for the Mercedes party.

“It doesn’t reflect well.”

“I guarantee it’ll be fine.” He replied before turning around. He was dressed casually but Emilia couldn’t help but admire how the colour highlighted his eyes.

“Good.” She said, her eyes still roaming.

“But if you continue ogling me like that, I don’t think we’ll make it downstairs.” He replied with a smirk.

Heat rose in Emilia’s cheek as she turned red. “I’m ready to go.” She informed him before turning to face the mirror. She smoothed down her black cocktail dress and grinned. She felt rather giddy.

Valtteri linked his arm through Emilia’s. “You’ll be the prettiest woman in the room.” He whispered.

“I’m glad you think so.” She replied as she stood in the corridor watching Valtteri lock the door.

“There you are!” A voice called, pulling the couple from their thoughts. Both turned around and saw Lewis standing there. The Englishman was dressed in a pair or ripped jeans and a shirt. He had a glass of champagne in his hand. “Niki sent me to find out where you had disappeared too. He is waiting to party with you but I’m assuming you were having your own private celebration.” He grinned.

The Finn smiled sheepishly. “Something like that but we’re heading down now.”

“Good.” Lewis nodded before rushing over and squeezing himself between the two and wrapping his arms around them. “We need to get a photo of the three of us tonight.”

“Why?” Emilia asked as the smell of whiskey filled her nostrils. Lewis had clearly started drinking early.

“Well I need to remember this moment. I am responsible for getting one of the most famous couples together in the world.” He beamed. “So, I want evidence.”

Valtteri rolled his eyes. “You can have a photo.”

Lewis continued to ramble as the three of them made their way down to the reception room. Mercedes had booked the room for their championship party to allow everyone to celebrate their successful season. Lewis entered first, followed by Valtteri and Emilia. The Finn was holding Emilia’s hand, and when they entered the room erupted with applause and cheers.

Valtteri smiled and let go of Emilia’s hand so he could go and congratulate some of the team. While he did that, Emilia disappeared to one of the tables in the corner where she sat down and opened a bottle of white wine. She was more than happy to let Valtteri do his own thing as long as she could hide in the background. This was his moment and she wanted him to enjoy every second.

She was swirling the wine in her glass when she heard someone sit down in the empty seat next to her. She quickly lifted her gaze up and smiled slightly when she saw the person. It was the lady that always followed Lewis around with the blonde hair. “Hi.” Emilia said, sounding nervous.

“Hello. I’m Angela.” Angela said. “I just wanted to check you were okay.” She said softly. “You looked a little lonely.”

She chuckled. “I’m good thank you. I have wine and I’m happily watching Valtteri being forced to dance with his team.”

Angela grinned. “He looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up.”

“He needs a few more beers and then I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She nodded, feeling very proud. “As long as he doesn’t ask me to dance.”

“You don’t want to dance?” Angela looked surprised.

The Princess shook her head and looked down. “I’m not really supposed to because of you know… my status.”

Angela shook her head. “Who cares. Come on.” The excited woman stood up and took her hand. “We shall dance.”

Emilia looked surprised but soon found herself on the dance floor with Angela and they were soon surrounded by ladies who worked in hospitality and the PR department. They were all very warm and friendly, making Emilia feel comfortable.

Valtteri had just reached the bar when he turned around to look into the room. He’d noticed Emilia had gone missing from the table she was sitting at and wondered where she’d gone. He quickly spotted her in the middle of the dance floor with some of the other Mercedes girls, laughing and smiling. A smile fell over the Finn’s face as he saw the happiness radiating on his girlfriend’s face. He felt calmer, knowing that she fitted in to his fast pace world.


	17. A day in the Life of a World Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said being World Champion was easy...

His head was pounding. The events of the previous day were catching up with him and the alcohol of course. The afterparty had carried on to the early hours of the morning with many people buying rounds and shots. Valtteri had eventually crawled to bed around 4am and after a few hours sleep he could hear Emilia shuffling around the hotel room. The Finn muffled a groan and dragged the duvet over his head.

“My champion is awake.” Emilia sang before prying open the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flood into the room.

Valtteri winced. The sun was strong, especially with his already aching head. “Ow.” He wined before grumbling into his pillow.

Emilia chuckled and softly pulled the covers away from her boyfriend. She felt guilty but she knew he had a busy day ahead. “You need to get up love.”

“…headache…”

The woman sighed and held out a packet of pain killers. “Take one and then get up. Your flight leaves soon and I don’t think you want to piss Niki off.”

Valtteri snorted as he sat up, rubbing his temples. “What would I do without you?”

“You would get in a lot of trouble.” She said before stealing a kiss. “Ten minutes and breakfast will be here. Get ready.” Emilia called before walking out of the room.

He watched her go, a smirk appearing on his face. He couldn’t work out how he’d gotten so lucky.

*

Following breakfast together the couple prepared to go to the airport. Valtteri was heading off on his championship victory tour and the first stop was Malaysia, the home of Petronas, while Emilia was going back to the UK to help her sister tame the media.

The two were just double checking they had all their belongings when Tatiana entered the room. “Ma’am, can I have a word.” She asked, her face serious.

“Of course.” Emilia nodded, turning around to face her.

Tatiana took a breath. She was clearly on edge about something. “There is a huge media presence outside the hotel. We have put up barriers to prevent photographers and journalists getting too close but I wanted to ask you both to keep your head down and ignore them. I’m under strict instructions to ensure you say nothing to the media.”

“By my sister?” Emilia enquired.

Tatiana nodded. “It’s for your own security Ma’am.”

The blonde sighed. “I understand.” She nodded, feeling deflated. She didn’t want to drag Valtteri into this world.

“Let’s go.” The Finn grinned. “We should go quickly so they are unprepared.” He chuckled.

Emilia looked surprised but she soon found herself hand in hand with Valtteri and being guided downstairs and out of the hotel. 

They were both wearing sunglasses, shielding their eyes from the prying cameras. There had to be at least a hundred members of the media waiting for them. Valtteri took a breath before opening the door and heading towards the car, holding Emilia’s hand tightly.

His focus was on the car but as he approached the black Mercedes, he caught site of a little boy standing at the railings. He was dressed in black shorts, a white Mercedes t-shirt and a blue Bottas cap.

The Finn stopped and let go of his girlfriend’s hand. The little boy had clearly arrived early in hope of catching a glimpse of his hero and Valtteri didn’t want to disappoint him. He smiled softly and walked over to the little boy, removing his sunglasses as he did. “Hey there.” He said as he crouched down to the boy’s level, watching as his little eyes widened.

Emilia watched on, impressed at how at ease Valtteri appeared with children. She was keeping herself to herself when Valtteri stood up and turned to face her. “Love, can you take a photo of us?” He asked, handing her the boy’s dad’s phone.

“Of course.” She smiled, taking a step closer.

Valtteri beamed and helped lift the boy over the barrier. He crouched down beside him and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder before giving a thumbs up towards Emilia.

“Say Champion.” She grinned at them as she snapped a couple of photos.

As Valtteri helped the boy back over the barrier, Emilia handed the phone back to his dad. “I’m glad your son supports such a good driver.” She beamed.

The Father chuckled. “Well thank you for stopping and making my son’s day Ma’am and congratulations on the relationship.”

Emilia smiled. “Thank you.”

Ignoring the clicks of the cameras, the couple climbed into the car and Valtteri slipped his sunglasses back on. However, it was impossible to miss the glare that Tatiana was sending him across the car. The Finn could only smirk to himself.

Eventually, they arrived at the airport and prepared to go their separate ways. Valtteri was standing in front of the line for his gate as his flight was due to take off first. “Be good and I’ll see you in a week.” Emilia whispered, leaning up to give him a kiss.

The Finn closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. He would miss her but a week wouldn’t be long in flying by. “Love you, Em.” He whispered, breaking the kiss.

She giggled. “Love you too.”

*

It was fair to say that Valtteri had underestimated the stressfulness of his championship tour. They spent one night in Malaysia before getting on a plane back to Europe for the celebrations at the Mercedes HQ in Stuttgart. The short periods of time in multiple time zones were not good for the Finn, with Valtteri struggling to sleep when he was supposed to. In fact, Antti caught him dosing in the lounge of an airport while they waited on their flight from Berlin to Stuttgart.

Valtteri was slumped in one of the metal chairs, his phone still in his hand. The trainer frowned a little, not incredibly happy with the way the time differences were affecting Valtteri. He gingerly leaned over and took the champions phone, not wanting it to get broken. He couldn’t help but notice the number of missed calls and text messages he had received from Emilia. He was starting at his friend’s phone when he heard a groan from beside him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Antti replied as he turned to face his friend.

“Then why do you have my phone?” Valtteri enquired, sitting up a little and stretching.

“It was going to fall out of your hand when you were asleep that’s why I took it but I see Emilia is bombarding you… why?”

Valtteri sighed and ran a hand through his fair. The tiredness in his eyes was evident. The season had clearly taken its toll on him. “She is asking about an interview to satisfy the media’s questions and I honestly don’t give a fuck about it Antti. I’m focusing on my work right now and then I want a break, where I can disappear.”

“Valtteri…” Antti sighed. “I know it’s not ideal and it’s been a long season but Emilia will be under great pressure because of who she is. You ignoring her won’t be helping the situation.”

“I’m exhausted Antti. I just want to go home and relax. But that isn’t going to happen if I go to the palace.”

Before Antti could argue their flight was called and Valtteri heaved himself to his feet. He took off towards the gate carrying his bag, but the tension in his back was obvious. Antti shook his head a little. This should be one of the happiest times of Valtteri’s life, but it clearly wasn’t.

The trip to Stuttgart was short. Valtteri made a speech and met the employees at the Mercedes Benz Museum before heading back to the airport for a flight to Finland. The following day he had a celebration in Nastola. As the two men made their way out of Helsinki airport, Valtteri turned to Antti. “I’m just going to head to the flat in Helsinki tonight. I’m too tired to drive to Nastola.”

“That’s okay. I think a good night’s sleep will benefit you more than anything else right now.” Antti nodded at him.

“It really will.”

By the time the two men reached Valtteri’s flat in the Finnish capital it was just after 2am. Valtteri dumped his suitcase at the door and headed straight for the bedroom. He made a quick stop at the bathroom before entering his bedroom and closing the door. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. The Finn omitted a sigh as his body sunk into the soft mattress, providing him some comfort after a tough few days on the road. Slowly, his breathing evened out and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

*

It was just after 8am, Antti was sitting in the kitchen eating some fruit. He knew they needed to leave soon but he didn’t have the heart to wake Valtteri. He had however, texted Emilia. He felt bad for the woman being isolated. He had informed her that Valtteri would be arriving in the UK tomorrow morning for his trip to the Brackley HQ and would be staying with her in the evening. He was busy on his phone when the bedroom door creaked open and Valtteri stumbled out. He was still in his boxers and clearly hadn’t been waken long. “Morning. How are you?”

“I don’t feel very great.” Valtteri admitted. “I think I’m coming down with a cold.”

Antti frowned. “I’ll get you some lemsip. Take a shower and I’ll have it organised for you.”

Valtteri did as he was told but it was obvious, he wasn’t feeling too great. His speech to his fans in Nastola was short and his voice kept breaking. He stood in the freezing cold for three hours signing autographs and taking selfie’s with people, but Antti was worried. The World Champion was getting paler and paler. Eventually, Valtteri excused himself from the crowds and disappeared into the mayor’s lodge.

Antti was behind him but much to his surprised Valtteri turned to face him. “Can we go home and can you please cancel the trip to Brackley tomorrow. I need a day.”

“Done.” Antti replied, full of worry for his friend.

*

When they got back to Valtteri’s lake house, the Finn went straight to his bedroom. He’d got his pyjamas on and snuggled under the duvet of his bed. His body ached and everything felt heavy. Omitting a sigh, he picked up his phone and pressed Emilia’s name, needing to speak to her.

The phone rang and was quickly answered by Emilia. “Val?”

“Hey Em, how are you?” He said, his voice rasping.

“My god, Val… Are you okay? You don’t sound very well.” She replied, sounding concerned.

“I have a cold.” He sighed. “This week has knocked it out of me. Thankfully the Brackley visit is the last event of my championship tour.”

“Yes, Antti said you’ll be staying with me after.”

“I will. I can’t wait to see you. I’m sorry for not being in touch. This week has been hellish.”

“Shh, we have some time when you arrive. Just get some rest and then we can work everything out. You need to rest to combat this cold.”

Valtteri smiled softly as he leaned back against the pillow. “Thank you Em, seriously.”

“I love you, Val.” She said softly.

“Love you too, Em.”


End file.
